My Sister's Eyes
by The-.-light-.-of-.-day
Summary: You've seen the story from the inside. Now see it from the outside, through the eyes of the Swan sisters. Following the events of Twilight and New Moon with some new faces thrown into the mix! BellaXEdward, Eventually JacobXoc, JasperXoc
1. Prologue

"Why is she coming here again?" Christina Swan sighed turning away from her window to face her sister, sprawled out of her bed crumpling the purple sheets their father had spent an hour putting on this morning.

"She is our sister, she can come here if she wants to." Lyn rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah suddenly we're good enough for her." She muttered, a tone of displeasure in her voice. Bella Swan was the youngest of the swan sisters by a year, at first they had all lived together here in forks. But then their mother had decided that forks was suffocating here and taken all three girls with her, breaking their fathers heart. They had spent the next few years of their lives coming here every summer for two weeks until they were fourteen. They had all come to visit as normal but when it to be time to leave, the twins had opted to stay instead and they moved back to their home town of Forks, Washington. Bella have stayed with their mother, and the next year she had decided not to come to forks at all, prompting Charlie to leave for two weeks each summer to visit her. The girls stayed at home, needless to say their relationship with their sister had soured slightly.

Another four years had passed since then, the twins were now seventeen years old and in the beginning of their senior year at school, and Bella had decided to come home.

"Well, moping around in her bedroom isn't going to do anything now is it?" Chrissy asked, smacking Lyn's legs as she passed. "We need to get to school, don't wanna be late for our Friday classes do we?" Her tone was teasing, a smirk gracing her features as she looked over her shoulder at her sister. Everybody knew Lyn's preference for skipping her Friday lessons to disappear down to the res. Her sister's laughter followed her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN-Okay, so this is just the taster chapter. I shall try to make them as none sue-ish as possible. Please review if you like the story, i have cookies!<p> 


	2. Welcome Back Bella

When I got back from school Bella was there, as was Lyn. She had; like I had expected, skipped out of her last two lessons of the day to disappeared onto the reservation just outside forks. The res school let out earlier than the forks one, and sometime in their junior year Lyn had discovered a neat little cut through one of the many forest paths surrounding forks, one that lead straight to the reservation. Ever since then Fridays to her had meant skipping out to go hang around with one Jacob black. It was a well known fact but Lyn seemed to have an excuse for her missed lessons every Friday. I wasn't sure how she managed it, i was a terrible liar as was Dad.

I pulled my car onto the dirt in front of the house, next to Charlie's cruiser. I could see Bella and Lyn through the light drizzle stood next to a monster of a truck, Bella's welcome home present. Lyn and I had our own, we had saved up together for two years before buying it as a present for ourselves on our sixteen birthday. If it wasn't for the few hundred bucks Charlie had given us towards our own car, I might have felt slighted. As it stands I know dad is just desperate to make Bella happy here. She hasn't been here in so long.

She'd grown since the last time I had seen her, and her hair was longer. Thirteen year old Bella was all knobbly knees and braces, with short messy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes that always faced the ground. Sixteen year old Bella was taller, with longer hair and no more braces but nothing else had really changed. As kids we often got mistake for triplets we seemed that alike, in fact right up until we were twelve people made that mistake. Lyn was the one that changed that, at the age of 12 and a half she stole a box of hair dye, gone round a friends house for the evening and come back in the morning with orange hair. It was meant to have been blonde.

Now you couldn't even tell Bella was our sister. She was really pale considering all that time she has spent with Renee in phoenix. I was just a pale but that was just forks, Lyn somehow managed to pick up a tan living here. Renee used to joke Lyn could pick up a tan in the Antarctic. Other than Lyn inexplicit tan, our colouring was all the same though, all brown haired and dark eyed. But the similarities ended there, take Lyn's current crazy hairstyle. Cropped to an inch short everywhere and streaked with blue, dad had gone mental as had the school. But there was nothing they could really do until it grew out. Lyn had always been the one striving to be different. I thought with an affection smile clambering out of our small jeep.

"Hello Family"

"Chrissy. Hey" I had to smile at Bella, she was still the same slightly awkward girl chewing on her bottom lip. The same girl we'd left behind to come here. She took a half step in my direction, seemly unsure whether we were on hugging terms. I made the decision for her, wrapping her in loose hug, our parting might not have been the best but she is my sister and of course I love her.

Lyn mock glared at me from other Bella's shoulder, mouthing a word that looked suspiciously like traitor, I stuck my tongue out in return as I moved backwards, frowning at the rain caught my hair, I could already feel the frizz beginning.

"So why are we all stood out here in the rain?"

"I was just showing Bella her new truck. "

"Yeah I love it, it's kinda perfect for me actually."

"I told you she'd love it." I spun round at the voice with a bright grin. Billy Black, my dad's best friend and pretty much our second dad. Our whole lives Billy had been here almost every other day, watching the game or teaching us how to cook the fish he and dad brought home. His presence here would explain how Lyn had managed to get home before me. It was his son that she was always going to see. Jacob Black, my future brother in law, no matter how loudly or explosively Lyn screamed that Jacob was her best friend not her boyfriend, Me and Dad persistent in calling him that.

"Bella you remember Billy Black?" Bella reaches out to shake his hand as dad makes a sarcastic comment, we share a laugh and for a moment I can see us all being a family again.

"And his son Jacob." Well speak of the devil, Jacob rounded the truck coming to stand next to Lyn with the same easy grin that had first sparked their friendship. I am friends with Jacob and the other boys and girls on the Res as well, a by product of spending all of our school holidays down there since we were fourteen. But not to the same extent, Lyn seemed to fit there with much more ease.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Don't you and Lyn still do that?" I inject grinning, Jacob reaches out to punch me in the arm and the easy familiarity of it seems to dull the smile on Bella's face. She smiles a little in greeting, ducking her head until her hair is covering her face and shuffling awkwardly. Well this won't be easy, I don't remember her being that quiet. I turned to address dad only to find him being chased around the drive away by Billy.

"Right okay, so Bella have you see your room yet?" I ask turning back with a half smile.

"No, we had only just got here when you did."

"Shall we then?" I offer gesturing towards the house, Bella doesn't reply just heads inwards and I roll my eyes, she's worse than Dad. Lyn stayed outside, already discussing the rabbit with Jacob, apparently they have some type of road trip planned once Lyn manages to pass her test. Last time she'd tried, she ended up in a ditch.

"You're in your old room" My old room actually, Charlie's house isn't that big, when we were kids we all shared a room. Then Bella stopped coming so I got her room and Lyn got the room at the back downstairs. When Bella announced she was coming back we realised that one of us would have to share our bedroom with her, which would make an already awkward situation even weirder. So I offered to give her back her old room and moved downstairs. I now share Lyn's extremely messy room, it was going to drive me mad, but it was better than trying to make conservation with a sister I hadn't really spoken to in four years.

"Charlie picked out some new bedding, and the computer works. It's really slow but workable." I bite my lip, one of the few traits we share. It really shouldn't be so uncomfortable talking to your sister. "Bathroom is there. You're sharing with Charlie. Me and Lyn are downstairs, we've got our own….I'll leave you to unpack then." I turn to leave letting out a relieved sigh, this will be a long year, but something makes me pause on the stairs turning to watch Bella stared desolately at her room. "Bella…..it's nice to have you back." The smile I get in return is small but it's a smart.


	3. Introducing the Cullens

AN- Okay, so this Chapter is from Lyn's Point of View. It got way longer then Intended I was trying to show your how the twins interact to contrast with them and Bella. And a show a little of how Lyn feels about her sister.

Thank you Shadow-whispers for your review! *hands cookie*

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up, the rain was pounding down so hard it sounded like it was coming from inside my bedroom, then I noticed the light mist rolling from the door next to my bed and groaned louder. There was no rain and Chrissy was in the shower, that meant it was Monday morning. Summoning the courage to glance at the cloak, I shuddered throwing an arm over my eyes. 6:30am, who showers at that time of day? It was insane, but then again not as insane as heading to school at 7am to spend an hour running around in light drizzle. I mean who joins the track team anyway? Sometimes I had my doubts that Chrissy really was my twin.<p>

Glaring pointless at the door to the bathroom, I slowly pulled the covers over my head, attempting to fall back to sleep. Instead I ended up listening to the sound of the shower running next door, and from the sound of it upstairs as well. Our bathroom was so small you had to stand inside the shower to brush your teeth, but it beat trying to work out how to fit four people into the bathroom upstairs. Especially on a Monday when we all needed to be in it at the same time. How had it gotten to Monday all ready? The weekend had been slow, Dad had been at work for most of it and Chrissy and I had ended up sat downstairs in the living room with Bella, sitting in uncomfortable silence for hours on end. It was a relief when Jacob came to get me, Chris glaring daggers at my back as I left. Not my fault, I'd had plans to go surfing with Jake for weeks, I couldn't just cancel that would be rude! Of course, surfing actually meant sneaking round to Jake's kind of friend Paul's house and drinking moonshine and soda, which explain my current level of hell.

A blast of heat told me that Chrissy had finished with her shower, i pulled the covers down enough to peer out at her. She was wearing her proper running clothes, Dad had brought them for her after she won a tournament last year, why the hell do they even have running shows? Who is sad enough to go see them? The zingy yellow streaks hurt my eyes, as I glared at my sister. She caught my gaze with exasperated sigh and rolled her hazel eyes in my direction.

"Good morning" She purposefully raised her voice to a much higher than normal pitch, her tone bright and airy as she flung open the curtains. The sudden burst of light made my eyes burn. As I sunk back under the cover with a hiss, Crissy's laughter followed me.

"It's your own fault, why on earth would you get drunk on the Sunday?" I mumbled my reply into the bed covers, trying desperately to force myself back into sleep, something I knew wouldn't happen. No with Chrissy in the room. She believed if she'd had enough sleep, everybody had had enough sleep. Bitch.

"I have to go, dad's giving me a lift to school. Make sure you wake Bella up and for the love of all that is holy **do not **drive to school this morning, get Bella to take you!" I was actually the older twin, by 15 whole minutes but Chrissy had this bossy irritating way of making me feel like I was 6 years younger. Or perhaps like she was in fact my mother I amended as the sheets where unceremoniously ripped away from me. I glared forcing myself into a sitting position, the room spinning slightly as I did.

"Fine, fine. No driving, no drinking, no fun…what's next breathing?" I snapped.

"Hmm what about no Jacob?" She smirked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, so I did the only sensible thing and threw my pillow at her head. She giggled catching it with ease and tossed into onto her own neatly made bed. She was such a freak.

"Remember wake Bella" She called, already heading out of the room.

"Ok fine….will you at least make me pancakes" I shouted back hopefully, no response. With one last groan I flopped back down onto the bed rubbing my head.

Bloody moonshine…blood Mondays.

* * *

><p>Chrissy smirked at me as I dropped in my seat next to her in German. First lesson of the day and I was already 10 minutes late. Luckily miss Rondalh hadn't actually master the timetable yet and didn't seem to have a clue I was running late. I blame Bella, arriving at school in that awful monster of a vehicle hadn't been the best start of the day but everybody staring at her like the sun was literally shining from her ass hadn't helped. I could see Chris open her mouth next to me, starting straight ahead, we had perfected the art of failing German years ago. It considered of learning to talk without moving our lips and always have scrap paper handy for me to draw on. Chrissy went running, I drew and Bella…well I didn't know what Bella did anymore. I think she used to read.<p>

"Yes" I hissed before she could ask, she was going to make sure I didn't just leave Bella lying to bed. Like I'd do such a thing…well okay I totally would do that but Dad would freak on me. It was hard enough trying to carve out an identity in this teeny little town as the twin daughter of the chief of Police, now I was one of three again. Bella had been here less than a week and I was already going crazy. For once I ignored my sister and turned my attention to German Class.

* * *

><p>Mr Manson let us out of English early so I got to the cafeteria in record time, which meant no soggy sandwiches for me and my pick of the cakes. Tuna sandwiches and double chocolate cake for me, not the least bit healthy but who cares, I had gym last lesson anyway. I grabbed our usual table in the corner of the room and waited, watching as the kids slowly piled in. Chrissy walked in slowly, the look of pure horror on her face that could only have been caused by a pop quiz in maths class. She sunk gracelessly into the chair besides me, her head crashing into the table in a barely controlled way, giggling I reached out on patted her on the head, hair still slightly damp from her shower this morning, her hair was so long it wouldn't be dry properly until tonight. That was one of the practical reasons I had mine cut so short.<p>

Chrissy groaned moving her head to rest her chin on the table as she looked up at me. "I swear she does it on purpose, she knows my weakest skills and puts them all into tests for me, just she can gloat when I fail." Chrissy and Mr Varner had a complex relationship, kind of like my relationship with my Art teacher, sometimes we were their favourites, other times then wanted up to die and burn in hell.

"Hey" I looked up at the voice, Bella stood before our table looking uncomfortable, me and Chrissy exchange a glance before I kicked out the chair across from us for Bella.

"Hey Bells. How's school been so far?" I asked, as Chrissy pulled herself upright, opening her bottle of Pepsi Max, she refused to eat the school meals.

"Yeah it's been fine, everybody has been nice."

"By nice you mean, ever boy in school has been drooling over you" I scoffed, as Chrissy shot me a irritated glare and Bella flushed a strange shade of red. Huh, neither me or Chrissy blushes.. I think dad might though.

"That's what you get for living in a small town, they'll calm down soon. They did the same to us when we moved back here." Chrissy spoke gentle, apparently having decided to treat Bella like one of the children we sometimes babysat, Bella shot her a grateful smile.

"I hope so."

We fell back into silence for ten minutes that felt more like an hour. Bella stabbing her salad without really eating and Chrissy sipping her drink slowly. I rolled my eyes at them both and pulled my chocolate cake towards me. I could feel Chrissy's eyes light up without having to look up.

"No"

"Pleasseee"

"Get your own" I growled, wrapping my arms protectively around my plate, Chrissy shifted enough to rest her head against my shoulder and I knew if I glanced down she's have her puppy dog pout on, eye lashes fluttering in a effort to be cute. Sighing I used those stupid plastic spork to break it in half, sticking a the smaller half on a piece of tissue and sliding it over Chrissy. I glanced at Bella, briefly toying with the idea of splitting it again, she wasn't even looking at me, so no cake for her.

"Who are they?" She asked biting her lip as she watched someone out the window, I followed her gaze already knowing who she was talking about. I heard Chrissy snort beside me.

"The Cullen's" I said simply going back to my cake.

"They moved here about 2 years ago, from Alaska. Dr Cullen adopted them all." Chrissy supplied turning round to glance at the door.

"There's Emmett McCarty, he's in my Gym class, he's the friendliest one of them. Alice Cullen is his actual sister, they were Mrs Cullen's sister's children, their parents died in a car crash and Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen took them in. Rosie Hale was in a orphanage in Alaska and fell in love with Emmett, so when they moved here they adopted her and her brother Jasper to they could all stay together. Edward Cullen was their first adopted child." Chrissy gave Bella all the practical information. She remembered stuff like that, stuff I forgot almost as soon as I learnt it. It was kinda amazed she remember that, the Cullen's don't mix outside of their family all that often.

"Emmet is the massive guy, Rosalie is the blonde. Alice is teeny little one, she's in my Art class, she's brilliant. A little weird but brilliant. Jasper is the blonde one in grey and Edward is the one left." I told her as Chrissy turned back round, picking the chocolate off her cake, loosing interest now it was all explained, Bella remained staring over her shoulder watching the Cullens stride across the room to their regular table. I had to smirk as I noticed the way her gazed stayed on the bronze head of hair that was Edward Cullen, I elbowed Chrissy and shook my head towards Bella, she rolled her eyes leaning forward to hiss..

"Jesus Bella, if you're gonna stare you could at least do it discreetly." Bella's head whipped back round so fast I'm surprised she didn't give herself whiplash, I laughed at Bella's blush flared back up.

"Well at least we know Bella's type. Edward Cullen huh? I suppose he's pretty if you're into that type of thing. Personally I'd go for Emmett Cullen"

"I…I don't…I'm not" Chrissy giggled this time, trying to muffle the sound in her drink, I grinned at Bella.

"Oh of course not. You stare at everybody like that." Abandoning my teasing of Bella as she turned so red I thought she might pass out, I switched to Chris.

"What about you, if you had to date a Cullen" I asked.

"Ummm Jasper I think" She muttered, eyes on the Cullen table.

"Really? Does he even speak?" I asked, Jasper Cullen had this odd look about him, like he was constantly being stabbed in the foot.

"Yeah…he has a southern accent, it's odd Rosalie doesn't." She told me, finishing picking the chocolate off her cake. I noticed Edward starting over at our table with a frown, like he could hear us over the noise of the student population. He always seem to look like that, it was creepy. He frowned at me for a moment, and turned back to his family. Creep.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love and will earn you cookies and ice cream *hinthintnudgenudge*<p> 


	4. Flying Rats

AN; Chrissy Swan's Point of view this time.

Thanks Shadow-whispers for your review. *hands cookie*

* * *

><p>Bella had certainly become little miss popular, I had been asked about her no least then 15 times during the brief period of time between classes today, mainly by the boys. If it wasn't so irritating having to repeat; Yes, she's my sister, no she's not a triplet she's year younger, no she doesn't have a boyfriend, no she won't go out with you 15 separate times it might have been funny. The slightest bit of attention made Bella flush in an extreme way. Every time I had seen her today she'd been bright head, it's slightly surprising she managed to go the whole day without passing out.<p>

In honour of the achievement that was surviving one day of school in forks, dad decided we should eat out, or that's what he told Bella. Really we ate here whenever none of us could be bothering to cook, so quite frequently really. Apparently Bella has offered to take over cooking duty, which is helpful. Lyn could burn water and I keep the house clean, so it falls to Charlie, and his cooking…well lets just say it leaves a lot to be desired.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are" Cora gushed, setting down Bella's vegetarian burger in front of her while to her left Lyn bit into an oversized cheeseburger. The contrast made me giggle and Charlie shot me an annoyed look. I disguised the rest of my giggle fit with a fake cough, reaching out for my drink and grinning as I caught Lyn's eye. I cleared my throat setting down my Pepsi-max and looking at Bella. "Soooo….good first day?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Dad wasn't a huge talker and Lyn was still having issues with Bella's very presence here, but I just can't stand awkward silences.

"Yeah it was good. Fine." The sound of laughter floating over from the bar area highlight the uncomfortable-ness of the situation. Lyn didn't seem to notice, content to finish her food in silence. Charlie shifted uncomfortably but made no attempt to fill the silence. Long silent moments passed as I picked at my food, the tension have destroyed my appetite. Eventually Bella put down her food, chewing her lip briefly.

"Do you know the Cullens?" She asked, directing her question at Charlie, I frowned at her for a moment while Lyn rolled her eyes at me. Bella had spent lunch sneaking blindingly obvious looks at the Cullens, well Edward really. I didn't get it. Charlie looked unimpressive for a moment before answering in affirmative.

"People talking about them again?" I scoffed, causing everybody to look at me.

"Everybody is always talking about the Cullens." I muttered with a shrug, it was true. Whenever there was nothing new to talk, which was always, people talked about the Cullens. About how good looking they all were, about how creepy it was that Rosalie and Emmet were technically brother and sister through adoption yet they were dating. The Cullens were Forks's version of reality TV.

"It's only 'cause they're new comers." Charlie started to tell her before Lyn butted in

"It's only 'cause they're weird"

"Listen here Lyn. The Cullens they've been nothing but nice ever since they moved here. The people round here they should be…they should be happy to have a surgeon like Dr Cullen in our Podunk hospital. Happy his wife wanted to move to a small town. And those kids, his kids they give me no trouble. Not like some of the other hell-raisers round here." For a moment he paused, staring at Lyn then myself. Lyn grinned cheekily back at him while I looked down at my plate. It was true that there had been times when we should have been brought home in the back of the cruiser. But we were teenagers what did you expect? Rebellion is kind of the whole point of this age.

Charlie sighed as Bella nodded, surprise showing on his face. Charlie didn't talk all the much, so I doubt she was expecting a tirade, but it was one Lyn and I knew well. Having heard him arguing it half a dozen times with Billy Black over the years. I think that's were Lyn got her prejudice against them from. Personally I had no problem with them, Emmett was in my gym class and about the only person it was fun to play volleyball against, even if he had once broken my wrist. Jasper was in my History class, he didn't say much…or anything really unless he was called on. But he was polite, holding open doors and picking my pen which I tended to drop at least once a lesson.

"I just don't like narrow-mindedness" Charlie finished going back to eating, having decided that that was enough about the Cullens. Bella eyed him for a moment, looking like she wanted to ask more. "Why so interested Bella" Lyn teased a smirk on her face, a raised eyebrow turning the question from innocent into taunting.

"I no…I just…people talk, a little bit" She stammered out before turning her full attention to what was left of her meal. Lyn turned to meet my gaze with a grin and I could practically hear her singing "Bella has a crush, Bella has a crush" in her head.

* * *

><p><em>In the above figure, the rectangle at the corner measures 7 cm x 14 cm. What is the radius of the circle in cm? <em>I stared blankly at my work, reading the words once, then twice, then once more before looking at the circle above. Finally I put my pen to paper, drew a sad face in the circle and called it quits.

I groaned throwing myself face down on the end of my bed, Lyn was sat crossed legged on hers, drawing pad on her knee and tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Something wrong?" She muttered not glancing up.

" Mr Varner is the most evil human being on the planet, and may, in fact, be Satan himself." She laughed at my pain, it was a well known fact that math and I did not see eye to eye. In retaliation I grabbed the stuffed rat that sat on my bed and threw it at her, she yelped as it's sharp nose made contact with her forehead, glaring at me as I laughed. Rubbing her head with a pout she dropped her papers onto the colourful polka dot bed sheets. A gift for her last birthday from Charlie, I hadn't given him a gift list that year, my mistake. Lyn had ended up with a rainbow dotted bed-set and an incredibly fluffy pink bunny that had stayed pink for all of two days, it was now a rainbow of colours, half food dye and half spray on hair colour. The last time I had seen it, it had been wearing a little leather jacket Lyn had made in her two weeks of home eco.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked dragging out the words in the same way I always did when I was bored, Lyn rolled her eyes, flopping backwards to recline on her mountain of pillows, legs still crossed.

"Well I was drawing" She accused, I grinned but my reply was stopped by our door opening slowly. I turned my head expecting Charlie and blinked stupidly for a moment at the sight of Bella standing in the doorway, shifting her weight nervously.

"Come right in! Thanks for ignoring the closed door and the do-not-disturb sign; we only did that out of boredom." Lyn said brightly, her face full of annoyance, I frowned at her sitting myself upright and shimming back to lean against the headrest of the bed.

"Something you need Bella?" I asked, offering her a small smile, she returned it gratefully taking a seat in the space I had just vacated.

"I was….I just…Edward Cullen" She started seemingly unable to get the words out of her mouth, or maybe not knowing what to say.

"Jeez Bella, one day and he already has you chomping at the bit." That blush of hers flared up again within seconds and she started chewing her lip so hard I was worried she might start to bleed, I reached out. pushing gently at her shoulder.

"Lyn fancies Jacob, she dreams about having his babies" I told her in stage whisper not ducking quick enough as my stuffed rat threw through the air towards my head. "I do not, you're such a tit!" Bella laughed lightly at the display, Lyn joining it as I picked up Mr Snuffles kissed his nose and put him back on my pillow where he belonged.

"He…is he normally so hostile?" She asked quietly, looking up at both of us through her hair. Hostile? I'd never had that much contact with him, but what little I did he'd been incredibly polite. They were all polite.

"Hostile?"

"He…he kind of ran away from me. I got put at his table in biology and he spent the whole lesson glaring at me then ran off as soon as the bell sounded." She muttered, looking almost heartbroken.

"He's a fucking creep" Lyn told her, tone blasé as she waved a hand in Bella's direction.

"You.. you don't like him" Bella sounded genuinely interested as she watched Lyn start to draw again, the only sound the scratching of her ill-shapen pencil on the paper for a long moment as Lyn considered the question.

"It's not that I don't like the guy. I just think he has a face that asks to be slapped on a daily basis."I laughed loudly at her reply

"What she means is he is kind of stand-offish. They, the Cullens, don't mix outside their family all that much. But I've never heard of him being anything other than polite. Perhaps he was having a bad day" I shrugged pulling an unsure face. "I doubt it was anything to do with you." Bella nodded still looking nervous and unsure before rising and heading for the door, halfway outside of the room she pauses looking back at us. "Thanks" she half whispers before leaving us the door clicking shut softly behind her. Lyn and I exchange a long look before I sigh picking up my math homework again and trying to answer the question. _In the above figure, the rectangle at the corner measures 7 cm x 14 cm. What is the radius of the circle in cm?_

* * *

><p>AN; as always cookies and ice cream for reviews! *bats eyelashes*<p> 


	5. Freaks and Flowers

AN; Lyn's POV. This is kind of a filler chapter. Up next Edward's Heroics rescue! If you read could you please review, i'd love to know if anyone is actually reading this. :D

* * *

><p>Georgia O'Keeffe spends way too much time painting flowers, seriously she needs to get laid. I was muttering to myself, again, but it didn't matter all that much Forks's art class wasn't exactly the busiest class in the school. In fact right now there was a grand total of 5 people in the class, and that was only because Mark decided to stop getting high behind the bike shed for an hour and draw some poppies. I swore under my breath as I smudged the petal I have spent the better part of 3 weeks on. Who the hell dedicates their whole life to drawing flowers? If I ever met Georgia I was going to kill her.<p>

Across the room I heard a high feminine giggle and glanced up from my painting, Alice Cullen was perched on one of the high stools you only got in these classrooms, a faint smudge of green on her nose, apparently giggling at her own flower painting. She was odd. A teeny little pixie of the girl, she didn't fit into the Cullen family at all. She was chatty, friendly, and had a habit of singing to herself while she drew. I eyed her for a moment, until she looked up with a bright grin in my direction. She was so weird, but I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her painting would be fantastic, they always were.

I looked down at my own work, a close up a single bluebell in the iconic style of O'Keeffe was starting to take form on the white canvas. Three weeks and I had managed to do all but two petals, and I was now bored as hell of flowers. Blue Bells were ruined to me forever, thank you Miss Stave. I glared at my teachers back for a moment before, dropping down to rest my head on my crossed arms. I sighed thinking back to this morning. Bella had been in an even duller mood than normal and that girl was always boring. When we were younger Chris and I would play the art thief and the police chief. She was the chief, and Bella would sit and read on the porch while we hid behind trees and pretended to kill each other.

All she seemed to think about was Edward, it was creepy. She'd had one conversation with him, in which he was apparently a complete ass-hole and now she was obsessed. He hadn't come back to school yet, and Bella seemed both relieved and upset every night when she came to tell us that fact. As if we didn't know, hadn't noticed the missing Cullen. As though the whole school wasn't talking about it I don't give a fuck if Edward was in school or not, but Chrissy was far too polite to turn Bella away. Really the only way I could care was if she came into the room and told us she'd had sex with him a broom closet during math class, otherwise I'm not interested. Unfortunately she seemed to take my sarcastic comments as some twisted form of sisterly love and not as the go the hell away that I meant it as.

From Alice's direction I heard a brief gasp and raised my head, she was staring at nothing, swaying dangerously on her seat like she was about to faint. My chair scraped along the floor as I stood, concerned, and made my way towards her. Just as I drew up to the table she took a breath "Bella" she murmured blinking rapidly. I felt something inside my clench at her tone, frowning I opened my mouth to question her just as the bell rang to end the lesson. Alice was up and gone before it had even finished ringing, practically running out of class. Okay that was a new level of weird, even for her, why the hell did she say Bella's name, was this something to do with her creepy ass brother? I glared after her, something inside me screaming that this wasn't right.

* * *

><p>My encounter with Alice left me in a bad mood, made worst went I stomped into the canteen to discover that I was late and all the good food had been taken. That was just great, now I would be stuck with cabbage salad and water for lunch. Pouting as I collected what I could for lunch I turned to walk towards our table, stopping short as I realised that Chrissy wasn't there. I blinked stupidly for a moment in surprise, glancing at the clock to confirmed my late status. Yep, definitely late, where the hell was Chrissy? Taking an empty seat at our table I skimmed the room locating Bella. She was sat with some of her junior friends catching her eye I raised my eyebrows pointing to Chrissy's empty seat, she shook her head with a shrug. Great, now my sister was missing.<p>

I past 5 minutes in silence glaring at my meal and the few friends that attempted to communicate with me from other tables. I wasn't especially popular but in a school this size, everyone knew everyone and I had enough friends, but all the ones I really cared about for down at the Res. Or missing in action. Finally Chrissy made her way into the room, stopping long enough to pick up her drink, high heels clicked across the floor as she made her way over. Chrissy was the kind of girl that wore heels everywhere, not because she was vain or anything but because she had issues with her 5 foot height. She dropped gracelessly onto the chair in front of me, eyeing my food with a smirk.

"Got here late then" Her words were normally enough but there was tense edge to her tone. I knew better than to ask though, she'd tell me if and when she wanted to. Talking about herself wasn't a strong point of hers.

"Yeah, Alice did this whole creepy thing in art." I muttered stabbing a tomato in disgust.

"She kind of went all weird, spaced out and shaking then she said Bella's name and ran off. It was fucking creepy" My tone was increasingly hostile as I told Chrissy about Alice, something inside me seemed to be telling me that any Cullen interest in my sister was not a good thing. That often ignored voice in the back of my head that normally told me off for skipping class was screaming danger. Chrissy made a soft, alarmed noise in the back of her throat and I glanced up.

For the first time I noticed how off she looked, her hair was messed and starting to frizz as though she'd spent the last hour tugging at it with her hands and her bottom lip was close to bleeding in places. She looked worried. "Wha" I started to ask, concern making me forget my bad mood and horrific food, Chrissy beat me to it though.

"Jasper was staring at me in history" He voice was barely a whisper as though she worried that he'd hear her even above the crowds and noise. I shrugged, not seeing a problem.

"So he probably wants to sleep with you, what's the problem. Go get him, you could use a good…"Chrissy's hand shot out, covering my mouth and muffling the last one of my sentence. She glared at me while I sniggered.

"Not like that, it was like…like he wanted to hurt me or something." I frowned, Chrissy actually looked upset, that was all three Swans girls upset by the Cullen's in the brief span of a week. I glared up at the Cullen table, registering the fact that Edward was sat with his siblings today with surprise. Him and Alice were deep in conversation it seemed, probably plotting how they were going to kill Bella. I glanced at the rest of the Cullen. Chrissy was right, Jasper was looking at her right now, face unreadable. For a moment our eyes met and I gave him my darkest look before turning away with a shudder. There was something wrong with those kids.


	6. Ice plus Vans plus Bella equals Bad

AN-Chrissy's POV…So I think that maybe the whole Jasper/Chrissy thing seems out of place, but I'm trying to get them some interaction so it's not like ninjamance! What do you guys think? Please review if you're enjoying the story!

Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter! Reviews apparently make me write faster so here's the next chapter nice and early! *hands cookies out to reviewers*

* * *

><p>My steps were unsteady and slow as I walked back to our car that afternoon, I had barely been able to concentrate in my last two lessons, my mind replaying my history class back to me on repeat. Jasper Hale had never so much as glanced at me before today. But the moment I walked into the room he eyed me up like I was some sort of threat, which is fine, well not fine but I could have dealt with that. Then when I walked past him, he started staring at me constantly. I don't think he glanced away in the entire hour, just the memory of those black eyes boring into my head, while I tried to concentrate on our teacher, made my stomach flip, and not in the good way. I don't know what I did, I've been wracking my brain since history began, the last time I remember us having an exchange, I had dropped my pen, he picked it up, I said thank you and he nodded. That was it, surely that wasn't enough to gain me an hour of death glares. No I'm pretty sure this was Bella's fault.<p>

Bella had in some way irritated/scared off Edward and now Jasper was glaring at me for it. I'm not sure why, but it was the only answer that made an ounce of sense. I shook my head at the idiocy of it all, clambering up on the bonnet of our car. Our little Suzuki jeep might not be fashionable or brand new, but it was ours and had yet to let us down. Plus I had a 20 minute wait for Lyn, she took that long to get changed after gym class, and the bonnet was strangely comfy. I spotted Bella walking carefully across the ice covered parking lot towards her own filthy old truck and gave a small wave in her direction waiting for her to slip over. I've never known someone so clumsy in my life. I don't see why she owns an Ipod, if I fell over and broke stuff as easily as she did I would spend every ounce of concentration on getting from place to place. And yet there she was at the front of her truck, messing around with her bag, Ipod in music blaring.

I made a small amused noise and lent back against the window screen, legs crossed in front of me and head towards the sky. The thick dark clouds were gathering again, but I'm pretty sure they'll hold until we get home. The benefit of living in Forks, you learnt to read clouds like a pro, no one here listens to the weather reports. I closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the cool wind, I'd never been one for the sun. Not like Bella or Lyn, they could sunbath for hours but I much preferred the rain. An odd screeching noise made me open them again, with a frown it sounded like someone killing a dozen cats. A sharp loud noise escaped my throat as I realised what was happening. Someone had lost control of their car and it was spinning rapidly, the tail end on a direct-course to where Bella stood. If it hit, she'd be killed. My mind screamed at me to move but my body seemed frozen, pinning to the ground as I watched Bella about to be crushed before my eyes.

The sickening sound of the van hitting into Bella's truck reached my ears and I realised I had screwed my eyes shut as some point. People started screaming, and distinctly above it all I could hear Lyn, screaming Bella's name louder than all the rest. My body finally allowed me to move and I was racing across the lot, skidding into the side of Bella's truck in my haste. A choked sound tore from my throat as I realised Bella was alive and without thinking I pulled to her to me, hugging her tightly.

"Christina, can't breath" She gasped and immediately let her go, feeling guilty.

"Oh Jesus Bella, are you okay? What the hell happened I thought you were dead. What? How?" My brain so going ten million miles an hour, thoughts tumbling over each over and refusing to form real sentence, without realising it I started to laugh, hugging Bella again more gently this time. I could hear the sound of ambulances approaching from the distance, and Lyn swearing at people as she forced her way through the crowd.

"Get the fuck out of my way moron!" She finally emerged into the gap between the two vehicles, eyes wide with fear and wet hair plastered to her forehead. Her expression of worry turned to irritation as she looked Bella over.

"What the hell Bells, you attention seeking idiot. Making us all worry!" She groused reaching out to punch Bella in the arm, at a quarter of the force she normally would I noticed. A medic finally parted the crowd hustling Bella into the back of an Ambulance, despite her protests. I heard her say something about Edward being there as she was practically pushed inside, a neck brace already wrapped round her neck.

The ambulance doors closed with a bang and the engine started, kids clambering into their vehicles to follow. I turned and found my eyes drawn to the Cullen, the only kids not crowded around this area. They were all stood back near to the school and their car. Edward wasn't with them, but Rosalie looked furious as she got into the drivers seat, and Alice was smiling as she practically skipped over to Edward car climbing in. Finally my eyes found Jasper's, there colouring seeming different with far away almost golden. But that struck me the most was the look on his face. He seemed almost disappointed, as though he'd wanted Bella to be hurt. I shuddered looking away, suddenly feeling sick.

"Come on" I muttered grabbing Lyn's arm and heading for the car.

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital was tense and slow, it seemed like every other person in the whole of forks was also driving to the hospital. The lights seemed to linger of red for hours, as my mind drew upon all the medical shows I'd ever seen, telling me about brain swelling and slow acting conscious and people slipping into coma's days after accidents. More than once I had to angrily dash tears from my eyes, body shaking as the shock set it. Lyn was in no better state, glaring out of the window as though bored but knuckles white where she was digging her nails into her jeans.<p>

I sighed with relief as we finally made it to the hospital ignoring the real parking shapes in favour of climbing the curb of a small area of flowers, the joys of a 4x4. The crowds of people parted for us as we all but ran inside. Bella was having an x-ray we were informed being shown into the hospital room she would come back to. Another student lay in the second bed, bloody cuts all over him, a junior. Tyler I thought his name might be, I glared at him as Lyn moved past him jarring the bed with her hip causing him to flinch, he opened his mouth perhaps to apologise but Lyn drew the thin paper curtain before he could cutting off Bella's section of the room. Slowly we sat down and waited.

Dad came bustling in a few minutes later a look of pure panic on his face as he saw us and the empty bed.

Lyn cut him off before he could start as I stared an my hands feeling numb. "She's fine, there was no blood or anything. They're just doing an x-ray to be sure" Dad sighed in relief, noticing Tyler with a glare as he started to apologise.

"Don't, we're going to talk later, and you can consider your licence revoke" He snapped tugging the thin curtain so hard I'm pretty sure I heard it tear. They brought Bella back soon afterwards but refused to let her leave until she'd talked to a doctor. However they did say she was all clear, no lasting damage, bleeding brains or comas for her. Charlie went to speak, well yell, at Tyler while we sat there. The silence becoming uncomfortable quickly. Having almost lost my sister I could now find nothing to say to her. A helpful nurse pulled the final blue privacy curtain across cutting up off from the rest of the ward.

Completely blocked into this tiny space I started to feel slightly claustrophobic, I fought against the feeling for a minute before the walls seem to starting moving in on me. "I need air" I stood leaving behind my black coat and jogging to the door, the cold air of the outdoors was like a slap to the face. The clouds had broken while I was inside, the rain coming down so hard that within seconds my hair was plastered to my face, I titled my head upwards letting the rain wash down my face while I gulped for air. I had never been good at handling stressful situation, Lyn will be inside joking with Bella right now while I stood outside trying to talk myself out of a panic attack. Although Lyn will be screaming her sleep tonight for today's events, while I'll sleep soundly. It was odd the way different people reacted to extreme situations.

My eyes opened, I hadn't realised I'd even shut them, as the rain stopped and I looked into black. Frowning I put my head back down and can face to chest with Jasper Hale. Apparently he was now stalking me, I risked a glance upwards to his eyes expecting to see the same black glare as in history. Instead his eyes were a dark golden colour and seemed wary. Why put contacts in to come stand outside a hospital. Why stand outside a hospital? What was wrong with Cullen family? A long moment passed with us stood in silence, Jasper holding his umbrella over both our heads without a word.

"How is your sister?" He asked finally, the Texan drawl on his words making them soft, barely hear-able over the rain. I swallowed heavily, looking back at the hospital as I waited for the panic to set it again at the reminder. It didn't, it welled up in my chest but then seemed to fizzle away leaving me feeling a strange sense of calm.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to be signed out by a doctor." He nodded as though he already knew the answer.

"I'm glad. You should get back inside." He gestured with the umbrella at the doors, I had this feeling it was more of a command then a suggestion. Nodding mutely I turned to do just that. Back inside the warmth of the hospital I glanced over my shoulder, in the rain induced darkness outside Jasper seemed to blend into the view, the outline of his figure barely visible. For a moment some little alarm bell rang in my head, telling me he was dangerous. I offered him a small unsure smile before leaving, the sense of calm brought on by our little exchange lingering.


	7. Moving Slowly towards Sisterhood

AN; Lyn's POV. I'm so sorry this chapter is entirely filler, and not my best at all. I promise the action will return in the next chapter! Feel free to review and yell at me ;D

This story now was an trailer on you tube! Just search for My Sister's Eyes detached morality.

* * *

><p>"Okay I swear to whatever higher power there is"<p>

"You mean god"

"Shut up. I swear that if Tyler comes here one more time, I'm telling dad he's Bella's abusive ex and that car crash was a deliberate attempt on her life!" I grumbled collapsing back onto my spotty sheets, the force of my body crashing down gracelessly onto the bed sent my phone into a freefall off it, hitting the floor and skidding across the room coming to rest underneath the wardrobe. I groaned glaring infectively at it. Chrissy giggled from her place on her own bed. "I blame Bella" I muttered and Chrissy's giggles became full on laughter.

It had been almost 2 weeks since the near miss in the car park, Charlie had finally started letting Bella drive herself to school instead of making us take her to and from. But Tyler was still appearing just any about anywhere Bella was. I'm always surprised he isn't stood outside Bella's window with a guitar, singing about her beauty. It was sickening. To make matter's worse, the spring fling was coming up, the normal dance held by Fork high school, to mark the beginning of spring. Bella had been asked by three different guys. Myself, no one…not a single person. Granted it was girls choice but still! I might drag Jacob with me, or maybe Chrissy and I could go together, in a non-creepy way sister way.

"Hey, this spring fling thing…" I started cutting myself off when I saw the guilty look on Chrissy's face. She didn't…She would have told me. We're sister and best friends, she would have said if she'd asked someone or been asked. Not saying is like a complete betrayal of the code of sisterhood!

"Chrissy…..you have a date don't you?" I could hear how incredulous my voice sounded, making Chris's eyes narrow at me. Oh crap, I had to fix this quickly before she went on the defensive.

"How could you not tell me? We're meant to be sister. This is betrayal! Betrayal I say" Over-dramatics saving the day all over the world I thought as the fight left Chrissy's form, leaving her looking sheepish as she plucked at her zebra print sheets, chewing her bottom lip.

"Are you mad?" She asked glancing up at me from underneath her fringe, Chrissy had mastered the kicked puppy look when we were children. It was her job to gain us extra cookies and trips to the zoo, now she tended to use it to extend our curfew…and manipulate me, like she was doing right now. I rolled my eyes at her, tossing a pillow at her head, making her chuckle destroying her careful crafted puppy dog pout.

"So, who did you ask?" I questioned.

"You asked someone?" I glanced over to the door, having not even heard it open. Bella had been spending more time with us since the accident. Edward had backed the hell off, in fact they haven't said two words to each other since then, or so Bella told us. Chrissy had also reported that Jasper hadn't spent any period of time glaring at her in history class and I haven't heard Alice gasp my sister's name since then either. I'd come to the conclusion Alice was probably just fantasying about her. Everything was back to normal, apart from the fact Bella still lived with us.

"Errr…Justin."

"Justin. Justin as in chess club geek Justin? That one?" Chrissy dropped her head avoiding my gaze with a wince. I couldn't help myself and started laughing. Justin was one of the biggest geeks in forks school, that one kid every school had that always got bullied. Every class, every lunch Why the hell would she go to a dance with him? None of us swan girls were bad looking, naturally I was the best looking but Chrissy could do so much better. Bella looked between the two of us with a shy smile, over the last two weeks our relationship had improved. She felt less like a stranger, but still she was barely felt like a sister to me.

Chrissy decided to ignore me turning physically to Bella, who sat against the back of our door, arms around her raised knees. "So I need to go dress shopping with weekend, come with me?" She asked puppy dog eyes coming back out. I managed to stop laughing long enough to shoot an offended look at Chrissy, I was her real sister why wasn't I being asked? She rolled her eyes at me answering my unspoken question.

"You're presence is a given, Sis. Please Bella?" She pleaded as Bella eye went huge, she was already shaking her head.

"Oh I don't…I'm not good with dresses or fashion. You'll end up looking like a clown."

"She'll end up looking like a clown anyway" Chrissy ignored me again, her I'm not sinking to your level look plastered across her face, nose in the air.

"You have to come Bella, otherwise it'll just be Lyn's opinion and you've seen the way she dresses." Chrissy pleaded a look of fake horror on her face, or at least I think it was fake.

"Oi" I exclaimed, punching Chrissy on the arm while she laughed. It's true our styles are completely different, I favoured bold colours and as much jewellery as I can get onto my body, whereas Chrissy owns mainly dark colours and the only piece of jewellery she normally wears is her necklace, which she never takes off. But I do not dress badly, thank you very much.

"I..okay, yeah sure. There's a book I wanna pick up anyway." Bella caved in the face of Chrissy's pleading, Most people do, and she bounced backwards on her bed an excited look on her face. "Great so this Saturday, girls day out." I could already see the plans forming in her mind, Chrissy didn't spend money that often but when she did she wasn't happy unless she ended up with no money left. Saturday would be a long day.


	8. La Push Baby!

AN- This first section is in Bella's POV, my first time writing her and Jacob so please forgive any mistakes!

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and a extra big thanks to PotterNinja and Shadow-Whispers for all your lovely reviews.! *hands cookies*

* * *

><p>"La Push baby. You in?" I sunk into my seat looking at Eric in confusion.<p>

"Should I know what that means?" They laughed, Angela shifting her chair closer to Eric to give me room at the table, as Mike grinned at me from his seat on the next table along, leaning forward to explain.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going this afternoon. Big swell coming in"

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric stated standing on his chair to mimic surfing, Mike joining him after a moment as Jessica laughed at them. "Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board!"

Angela turned to me, camera around her head and a pleading look on her face. "There's whale watching too, you should come, it'll be fun."

"I don't know..Skipping school. It's not my kind of thing" I told her with shrug feeling slightly guilty at her disappointed look, Mike dropped down into the seat next to me, leaning over until he was right near my face. "Oh come on, Your sister's are going!" He exclaimed. I blinked in surprise looking over to where Lyn and Chrissy sat absorbed in whatever conversation they were having, Chrissy's back was turned to me allowing me to only see her long hair brushing against the small of her back as she threw her head back in laughter. Lyn caught my gaze for a moment and shot me a slightly manic grin. But really everything she did was manic, things had been better between us recently but perhaps not good enough for them to want me to join their little excursion.

"They are? Both of them?" I questioned, I just couldn't see Chrissy skipping school, even if Lyn did skip every Friday afternoon.

"Yeah, it's La Push baby! It's like Lyn's zone!"

"Oh" I muttered stupidly excusing myself and heading over to my sisters. Lyn watched me come with a mischievous grin, that look always made me nervous. It was the same look she wore before I discovered she'd put pink dye in my shampoo in my first week here. My hair still had a slight tinge to it. Chrissy turned to me as I got closer, stealing a chair off some of the younger students and placing it between them.

"Yes sister, what can we do for you this fine day" She asked grinning almost as widely as Lyn, it was odd to see her so hyper. Maybe it was the sun, it was the first warm day forks had had since I've been here.

"They said you're skipping out of afternoon lessons and going down to la push" I stated gesturing backwards to my sort of friends. Angela the only one I think that really likes me, Jessica just likes how weirdly popular I am here.

"Of course I am" Lyn looked at like I was a idiot, spinning her empty bottle round with her finger, I noticed they were both fidgeting in their seats.

"It's sunny and windy at the same time, there's gonna be a storm later as punishment for the sun. Makes for perfect waves and I haven't been surfing in a ages" Chrissy informed me looking back over her shoulder at the group, giving a small wave to Mike Newton and Jessica.

"They're just tagging along like stalkers" Chrissy laughed.

"You coming?" Lyn asked, looking at me as though she expected me to run for a teacher at any moment. Lyn still didn't seem happy that I was there, in Forks, in the house.

"You should come Bells, you've haven't been down to La Push since you got here, have you?"

"No but.." I thought of my afternoon classes, gym and biology, without Edward since the sun was out. Neither held much appeal to me.

"Okay I'll come"

"Really?" Lyn asked as Chrissy laughed, throwing an arm lightly around my shoulder. "Awesome" She grinned at me, looking back at Lyn with wide excited eyes. I had this slight moment of nerves as I looked between them. Charlie was going to kill us.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyn's POV<strong>

The wind was howling down the round and catching on the trees making the van in front of us shake, our little jeep stayed steady though, quite possibly because Chrissy refused to go above 40mph despite the fact she'd driven this road so many times she could probably do it in her sleep. I waited for her to glance my way then gave her my best over-exaggerated eye roll. She bit back a smile as she finally pulled into the little car park before the waves of La Push beach, next to us people were already piling out of Tyler's Van pulling on wetsuits and grabbing boards.

Chrissy jumped out of the car and grabbed Jessica's attention, they were only friends when they went surfing, Jessica being the only other girl Chrissy knew who could actually surf. I slipped out of the car slowly walking round to stand next to Bella, who was huddled in Tyler's van, next to that quiet girl with the camera. My arms jingled as I moved to brush the hair out of my eyes watching the first of the idiots running towards the water. I knew from years of experience, wetsuits or none, they'd come back with blue lips shaking uncontrollable.

Camera girl offers me a shy smile holding out of small paper bag filled with some kind of red sweet, I shrug in response grabbing one. "Bella" I know that voice, I turned and sure enough Jacob was walking towards us, his familiar megawatt grin on his face but his attention purely fixed on Bella. My gaze flicked between them and irritation wells up inside me as he completely blanks me to talk to Bella, without thought my hand reaches out and smacks him upside the head.

"Hello to you too Jacob" I huff, he laughs shaking his head before pulling me into a bone crushing hug that I try to resist, my irritation not entirely gone.

"Sorry Loca" He spoke into my hair finally releasing me, I caught Chrissy out of the corner of my eye talking to Paul as he zipped up her wetsuit for her, she was grinning up at him. I hadn't even noticed he had come down with Jacob, Sam Uley was also milling around. I'm always had a slight sneaking suspicion about the two of them.

"Hey Paul, Sam" I called trying to ignore the fact Jacob had gone straight into talking with Bella. They looked over at my voice, Sam with the same easy grin that Jacob had and Paul with a smirk as he eyed me up. He was such a dog. They wander over just as Jessica bounced over telling us all that Bella had invited Edward on our little outing. Jacob looked almost heartbroken, which would be funny if it wasn't the for the fact he was my best friend, who should not be fawning over my sister.

"The Cullen's don't come here." Sam said, Jacob scoffed at his dark tone of voice but Bella looked confused, intrigued maybe. She was going to ask about it I'm sure but Chrissy took that moment to steal their attention dragging the boys and Jessica out to the water.

Bella tugged at Jacob sleeve with a half smile "You want to go look at tide pools?" There was a slight edge to her voice, it sounded like. No way…was she flirting with Jacob? My Jacob! I glared at her, and threw my arms around them both as they stand to leave.

"Ohh tide pools I love 'em, let's go" My voice was full of fake cheer but neither of them seemed to notice, Bella flushed with embarrassment while Jacob glared at me.

We strolled casually along the shoreline and even as unobservant as I am, I noticed neither of them were looking at the tide pools. Okay Jacob and my sister were so not going to happen, he's my best friend she isn't allowed to date him. What the hell, she's all over Edward normally. I huff catching up with them and placing myself in front of them walking backwards with a grin.

"So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?" Bella asked as Jacob and I exchanged smiles, I've spent so much time here I know most of the old legends of the tribe. "Oops. Caught that, huh? I'm not supposed to say anything" Jacob leaned towards her talking in a stage whisper as he wiggled his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes butting into the conversation.

"The Cullen's are vampires" Bella's head snapped round to me and I kept my gaze on her, smirking as I felt Jacob's glare. I could almost hear him yelling at me in his head for getting in the way of his flirtations. Finally he sighed, gesturing to a fallen log that we all sat down onto.

"It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"That explains the dog breath" I fake whispered at Bella, cupping my hand around my mouth as though Jacob couldn't hear me

"Haha" He deadpanned throwing a piece of seaweed in my direction.

"So the legend about the Cullens is…" Bella asked fidgeting slightly and I suddenly got it, She wasn't interested in Jake at all. She wanted to know more about her precious Edward and was manipulating Jacob into telling her by playing on his little puppy crush. The bitch.

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like... "enemy clan." ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them."

"Didn't they just move here?"

"Or just moved back." I muttered in my best creepy voice.

"Anyway the treaty was If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces…"

"You mean vampires?" Bella asked, shivering slightly as Jacob looked pleased, putting her shivering down to his own story telling prowess. It was probably just her realising how fucking creepy Edward Cullen is. I shook my head with a laugh.

"It's just an old story." Jacob laughed seemingly pleased with himself.

"But the tribe won't let Cullens on their land still" I teased already knowing Jacob would glare at me for it, and I wasn't wrong. Bella sat staring off into space of a moment before turning back to us with a half smile, I swear the girl never fully smiled.

"I'm cold, I'm gonna head back to the van" She muttered standing up to leave, I grabbed Jacob's trouser leg as he stood to follow pulling him back down onto the tree trunk.

"Bye Bella" I waved off her off before turning to glare at Jacob.

"What the hell was that? Flirting with my sister. My sister!" I half yelled, conscious of how far sound travelled on the flat expanse of the beach. Jacob stared back at me defiantly.

"What? Why can't I date her?"

"She a year older than you for a start!"

"Age is just a number baby" He told me with a cocky grin and I had to resist the urge to hit him.

"She's got a crush on that Cullen boy, Edward" Even I could hear the distaste in my voice as I said his name.

"So…I can get her over that" My mouth opened and closed a few times, a feeling of disbelief welling up inside me, coupled with a strange jealously. I was just scared of losing my best friend to my sister was all, I decided. Finally I made a frustrated noise and stood storming off down the beach and Jacob called my name. Once again Bella was ruining my day.


	9. Rift

AN-A fairly short chapter here in split POV, Chrissy first and then Lyn. The chapter are going to get shorter as I tie up the end of the twin's involvement in Twilight. And then onto New Moon where things will actually start to change! : D

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" I asked spinning around in front of the mirror, this was the latest of dresses I'd tried on in the last 1 ½ hours of shopping. Six different stores, numerous dresses and I still haven't found a single dress I liked. Lyn had, of course, already found her dress. A electric blue short number that would look stunning with her streaked hair and eccentric jewellery taste. After the revelation that I had asked Justin to the dance with me, Lyn had decided to just drag Jacob with her, as her 'accomplice' or so she claimed.<p>

"Sad clown hooker" Lyn muttered from her seat in the window, Bella was perched next to her, a book propped open on her knees, I'm pretty sure she hadn't looked up in at least 2 shops. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her with us, it was obviously not her thing.

"You've said that about the last six dresses Lyn."

"Well I can't help it if you choose dresses that make you look like a sad clown hooker."

"What the hell does a sad clown hooker look like?" I exclaimed, frustration finally getting the best of me. Lyn grinned at me turning round the notepad I hadn't even noticed she was holding, on the page there was a picture of me in the first 'sad clown hooker' dress I'd tried on, with full hooker clown makeup. I took a deep calming breath giving Lyn a withering stare and turned my back of her, eyeing my reflection. Sad clown hooker, maybe she was right. I made a frustrated noise collapsing backwards on the seat behind me.

"I'm just not going to go" I muttered.

"You could just go naked, that would make Justin happy" Lyn smirked up at me and I caught Bella smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, maybe you should as well Lyn, Jacob would enjoy that I'm sure"

"He's not my date!" She cried reaching over to smack me with her drawing pad for my teasing.

"He's my accomplice, we're gonna spike the punch"

"Well thanks for the forewarning." I muttered shaking my head, there was no way they'd be able to spike the punch, Coach Clap spent all night hovering around the bowl waiting for someone to attempt just that.

"So Bella are you sure you don't wanna go? I'm sure you could still get a date" I asked, the slightest hint of concern in my voice. She'd spent all her time lately with Edward Cullen it seemed, and if she wasn't with him she was thinking about him. It wasn't healthy or as Lyn would put it, it was 'frickin' creepy.' I'd never seen the Cullens spend time with anyone other than themselves, and something about Edward's interest in her made me nervous. I wasn't sure why though, he'd never been anything but nice to her, and us on the rare occasion we all interacted despite Lyn's open hostility towards him. I was starting to believe that she might actually be putting some stock in the old legends of the 'cold ones.'

"No, dancing and me, we don't mix" Bella muttered staring at her book, I stood with a sigh getting Lyn to unzip me before heading to the changing rooms. I was going to give it one more shop then just give up and not go. Just as I was about to go into the changing room, a group of guys starting banging on the window wolf whistling us. Lyn made an obscene gesture towards them while Bella's blush flared up and she shifted nervously. I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

I came back out with my jacket folded across my arms, and a frustrated look. Bella was stood up, placing her book in her bag. "Right! Ready for the next shop?" I asked with a tired smile, even I was getting bored now. Bella glanced up quickly with a slightly guilty look.

"Actually there's a bookstore I want to check out"

"Oh, cool. Well we'll go with you." It might be a nice break up of all of the various clothing stores we'd spent the day in.

"No, go find your dress, I'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour." I frowned, not liking the idea of separating off. Especially not leaving Bella alone, she attracted problem like nobody I'd ever met.

"Are you sure? I mean it's no trouble. I've got an old dress I could wear"

"No don't be silly, go I'll be fine. It's just like three streets down" She told me already heading towards the door. Lyn watched her with a smirk, waving as she pasted the shop window before turning to me.

"She's so gonna get lost"

* * *

><p>"Would you stop!" I exclaimed as Chrissy starting on yet another "we should go run and find Bella" tirade. That would have been her fifth in the half an hour we'd been sat in this restaurant. Chrissy had finally found a dress she liked, a asymmetrical zingy yellow one, an odd choice but hey who was I to judge? We'd come to the restaurant and waited around outside for 40 whole minutes without a single sign of Bella. I said she was gonna get lost, that girl could get lost inside our own tiny house! I'd finally managed to persuade Chrissy to come inside and wait while we ate, but only after she'd left like 700 panicked voicemails on Bella's phone. It wasn't that I wasn't worried about her but it's no use us stood outside freezing, Bella will turn up eventually and it'll all be fine. Might as well enjoy my steak while I wait.<p>

"Jesus Lyn do you ever think about anything but yourself?" Chrissy snapped, her own Mac and Cheese left uneaten on her plate. She hadn't looked away from the window since we had come inside. I scoffed, ignoring her she had always lashed out at people when she was upset, I had no doubt Bella would get it a lot worst when she turned up. She sighed turning back to me with a guilty look as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Lyn, I didn't mean that"

"Yeah I know, relax." I shook my head with a smile that Chrissy gratefully returned. We hadn't managed to stay angry at each other since we were eight and I cut all the hair of Chrissy's dolls. She refused to speak to me for a whole month.

"She.." Chrissy cut herself off, face almost comically shocked as she stared out the window, I followed her glaze and felt my jaw drop. That was Bella climbing out of Edward Cullen's car. The bitch blew us off, her sisters for that creep? Oh, that was so not okay. Chrissy dropped the napkin she'd been twisting into a ball onto the table and practically ran out of the restaurant, I swore under my breath dumping some money on the table and taking a last bite from my steak. It was really good steak. Damn Bella spoiling my food now as well as trying to steal my best friend. She is such a sucky sister.

"Isabella Maria Swan, what the hell!" I got outside just in time to hear Chrissy start what would probably be a very angry conversation. Bella flinched slightly at the anger in her tone, looking guilty before Edward stepped forward with a his most charming smile.

"Sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." Edward had focused all his attention of Chrissy and for a moment she blinked stupidly at him as though stunned. He had that effect on teachers sometimes, it was just one of the creepy things he did. I felt my eyes narrow and step forward to stand at my sister's side protectively.

"Butt out Edward, this is a family thing!" I glared in his direction as Chrissy shook her head to clear it. "What the fuck Bella, we thought you'd be raped and murdered and left in a ditch and you were on the fucking date?" I yelled glaring daggers at Bella who at least had to decency to look ashamed.

"We left you like six voicemails" Chrissy supplied, staring at Bella, waiting for a explanation.

"You could not have been that worried if you went inside to eat." I turned on Edward furious at his suggestion. Chrissy beat me to it though, surprising us all.

"Fuck off Cullen" She spat, and I laughed despite myself. I can't remember that last time I heard my sister swear. She walked past Bella and Edward pulling me along with her.

"Come on Bella" She muttered marching towards our car.

"But I, actually.." We both stopped short, looking at each other in disbelief before turning round to face Bella. She shuffled nervously chewing on her lip.

"Maybe I should make sure Bella gets something to eat." Edward supplied trying once more to look charming, I glared at him hating him more in this moment then I'd ever hated anyone. Smug bastard, corrupting our sister.

"Bella" Chrissy muttered in her best disappointed mum tone. Bella shuffled gesturing back towards the restaurant refusing to meet our gaze.

"I'm gonna.." I heard Chrissy take a deep breath, jaw tight as she nodded turning on her heel and stalking back towards the car. I stood for a moment looking between the two before shaking my head.

"Wow Bella, I'm so glad you're my sister. It's nice to know we can count on you. It wasn't like we were worried about you, or wanted to spend time with our sister." I turned to leave with a bitter noise.

The car ride home was silent in a suffocating way, Chrissy paying undue attention to the familiar roads while I glared out the window. I don't know why I even bothered trying to make Bella feel like my sister anyone, if she didn't care, I won't care.


	10. Not So Ancient History

AN-Okay another split POV here, starting with Chrissy then going to Jasper. I've never written Jasper before so please tell me if I'm writing him badly.

* * *

><p>I glanced up with a glare, Lyn was sat on her bed reading what appeared to be an English assignment, although I would assume that hidden behind the thick book was some type of magazine. The problem wasn't that; Lyn would inventible pass English anyway, without the slightest bit of studying, it was one of the many annoying things about my sister. The problem was that the headphones she had plugged into her Ipod, had been roaring out Lyn's odd taste in music for the last half an hour. What was the point in headphones if you had your music so loud that everybody can hear it anyway? I was looking round the room searching for something heavy to throw at her head when a knock sounded from the door.<p>

I turned to look at the doorway, Bella would have just walked right in after knocking so it couldn't been her. Not that I was surprised by that, things had been tense between us since the whole mess in Port Angeles. "It's open." I called out, making Lyn jump I smirked in her direction. Serves her right, forcing me to listen to her music. Dad stepped into the room, his serious face on. Damn, what have you told done Lyn I grumbled in my head looking at her, she shot me back a wide eyed 'I haven't done anything look', adding a shrug at the last minute that stood for 'lately.' I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to our father.

"Hi dad, are you okay?" I asked gently, Waylon had been killed this past weekend. He was one of the police in forks. We'd known him since we were children, and he was a good friend of dads. He hadn't taken the news well, as was to be expected. People don't get murdered around here, it's Forks! Population 3247, it was hardly a buzzing capital of crime. Dad had been sat at the kitchen table since then, with police evidence and crime scene photos all around him. I'd never seen him so upset, I wasn't sure what to do and a glance at Lyn told me she didn't know how to deal with our upset father either. Angry or disappointed we could deal with but this…we had no clue.

"Yeah, we're going to catch this killer" He nodded with conviction but his voice was small as though he was trying to convince himself as well as us. He shook his head posture changing before pulling a white paper package from his back pocket and clearing his throat.

"But just to be safe, I want you girl to carry these with you." He ripped open the bag to show us two small black bottles, with a stylised police badge on the front. Lyn and I exchanged a look, police issue pepper spray.

"Dad" Lyn started looking slightly awkward, it was more likely she'd end up spraying herself than anyone that attacked her.

"It would just make me feel better." Great, guilt us into it.

"Okay dad, we'll carry them, I promise." I stood up and grabbed both cans tossing one towards Lyn as she echoed my promise. I looked down at the canister dragging my finger across the red trigger with an frown. I tried to imagine myself ever using it but couldn't. I'm on the track team, I'd just run. I never claimed to be brave.

"Good, that's that sorted" He nodded to himself shifting uncomfortable as he looked round the room, this may be the first time he's been in here since I moved in. He really does just lets us life our lives without setting too many rules. He would probably freak out if he knew about Lyn sneaking out to get drunk with Jacob or the tattoo on the back of my neck, but still it was cool living with him.

"Right, well make sure you do your homework" He muttered finally as he left the room. I watch Lyn pretend to mace people from her bed and shake my head, wondering how many people were going to end up with pepper spray to the face at school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class, today we will beginning studied a key moment in our nations past. The civil war. There are two objectives of this section of your course, first to compare and contrast the opposing sides of the civil war and secondly to learn about the major battles and daily life of the soldiers." I tuned out the rest of the Miss Delta's lecture, since joining the Cullens and taking on the identity of Jasper Hale I had sat through no less than 53 classes on the civil war. It doesn't help that that 15% of the stuff they teach is pure rubbish, I lived through it and it was no nearly as glamorous as they make it out to be.<p>

I was already thinking over my past papers to work out which to hand in for this assignment when Miss Delta words registered in my head. "Now since taking this post at the start of the year I have noticed the way you all group up, and since I believe that a students best work is done when working with someone that challenges them, I've decided to pair you up myself this time. There will be no working alone." Miss Delta shot me a look as she said that. Group work, fuck, someone was going to get eaten. She started to list names and I could hear the faint groaning coming from unhappy students all around me, I held my tense not breathing as I waited to hear who the unlucky person paired with me would be.

"Jasper Hale and Christina Swan." Christina Swan, Bella's elder sister. I looked backward to the middle table she occupied with a lanky brown haired boy whose name I had forgotten, she was speaking with him in low tones. I could feel his disappointment, I suspected due to the fact they wouldn't be able to work together. "Right now, you've got 30 minutes of time to start preparing your presentation." Miss Delta clapped her hands together with smug smile and I bit down the the urge to snap her neck, she was full of the same self-loving pride all teacher got when they believed themselves to have done something practically clever.

I watched as Christina gathered her books and made her way over to me, I took a last deep breath and shuffled my seat as far away from her side as I could. She set her book down and took her seat offering me a shy smile. She looked nervous, worried. She should be. The last time I had paid her any attention I was planning how to kill her and her entire family. Not because of her but because of the threat Bella represented to my family. I wasn't as tame as the rest of the them, I was willing to do whatever it took to keep my new coven safe. Killing a small family of humans wasn't even a challenge. She shuffled nervously gaze flicking to me then away, and I felt a small ounce of pity for her. We gave off a vibe to humans, alerting them subconsciously to keep away from us. This would be an uncomfortable lessons for her.

I sent out a calming vibe to the room, Christina noticeably relaxed her posture turning half towards me. Not a good idea, I fought against the urge to lower my gaze to the pulse point of her neck, even without breathing I could hear the blood pounding through her veins, hear her heart beating. It spent vemon to coat my tongue triggering the familiar burning in my throat. For a moment I let myself imagine leaning over, placing my lips against that pulse, sinking my teeth into her pale skin, the taste of her sweet blood. Fear flickered in her emotions for a moment pulling me back to myself, I had let my gaze slip down. I gave her an embarrassed smile ducking my head trying to play it off as the ogling of a teenage boy.

She cleared her throat and I was incredibly glad she didn't have her sister's tendency to blush, it might just have ended her life. I became aware of the other students around us all talking about their projects. "I know a lot about the civil war" More than Miss Delta would ever know I scoffed mentally, how could a single history degree compare to actually living it? "I'll just write the paper and stick your name on it" I turned away from her, ignoring how hostile I must have sounded to her. She didn't know that I was protecting her. She laughed making me whipped my head back round at vampire speed, she flinched back probably without even knowing why.

"No." She stated simply, levelling me with a determined gaze, I blinked surprised. Never had anyone said no to that suggestion. 30 years of schooling and being forced to occasionally work with humans and no human had ever refused to just add their name to my work. I raised an eyebrow at her, focusing on her emotions. She was actually angry at my suggestion.

"I don't cheat, we have to work together to write this presentation and you will just have to suck it up and spend time outside of your family" She informed me, surprisingly able to keep up a glare in my direction. This close to me she should be scared, should want to run. I laughed despite myself, amused by her reaction. My own amusement affected her, making her lips twitch into a slight smile, relaxing more into her seat.

"So is this Thursday good for you?" She asked trying to keep up her determined voice. I looked away going over every outcome, I struggled to find one that didn't end up her dying. I'd never tested my control one on one with a human before, I knew teenagers generally did their homework in their rooms, it would smell overwhelming of her, and her blood. I never be able to do it, I was all set to charm her into agreeing to let me do the work when I felt my phone buzz in my jean pocket. The only people that had that number were my family, I pulled it from my pocket. Reading and replacing it at vampire speed. From; Alice. It's okay Jazz, you won't hurt her. Say yes! I scoffed mentally, well never bet against the pixie.

"Of course" I nodded to her, smiling and relying on my ability to keep it from being alarming. She nodded looking thoughtful, chewing on her lip.

"Right so, you can follow me back home on Thursday."

"I know where you live" I muttered thoughtlessly already planning the hunting I would need to do before I chanced spending time alone with a human. The spike of alarm in her emotions alerted me to what I had said, the nervous look was back as her posture starting to tense again.

"Everybody knows where the Chief lives." I stated and she laughed, relieved.

"Right yeah of course, you'd think I would be use to that by now" She said as she flicked her head back, raising a hand to push her hair back over her shoulders. Her hair was long enough to brush the small of her back, it was unsual to see a girl with such long hair nowadays. It was all short, sharp and spiky in fashion now. I had noticed how old-fashioned she seemed next to her school friends, it suited her though.

The bell sounded and the rest of the class filed out quickly, hurrying to get to lunch. The boy Christina had been sat next to loittered outside the doors staring at me nervously. She gathered her books and stood looking back at me and biting her lip. "Okay, see ya later Jasper"

"Goodbye Christina"

"Chrissy, it's Chrissy." She smiled shyly at me. I nodded at her returning a half-smile.

"Chrissy"


	11. Why do my plans never work?

AN; So Lyn's POV chapter, which is basically just the spring fling. I'm not sure i'm happy with this Chapter so I'd appreicate any feedback you wanna give.

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and for all of you that are after Jasper, don't worry the next chapter is Jasper heavy!

* * *

><p>Whose bright idea was this? Seriously who thought it was a good idea to take two girls to a diner in their spring fling formal dresses? I glared at my food daring it to even think about dripping onto the electric blue of my dress, I looked over at Chrissy who smirked at me from her seat next to dad. Her own zingy yellow dress covered by our father's police jacket, she had managed to beg it off him at the start of the meal, ignoring the fact she'd ordered salad and I was trying to eat a very messy cheeseburger. I think she is punishing me.<p>

It was hardly my fault though, she'd been sat there outside our house with a Cullen, what was I suppose to do just let the moment pass? She was just asking for it, it was hardly my fault! I sniggered thinking back to that afternoon. I had just come back from telling Jacob he would be coming with me to the spring fling tonight and had found Chrissy sat on the porch with Jasper Hale. Apparently they had been paired together for a history project, or so she says. I still reckon he just wants to sleep with her. I strolled over to them, stopping to say hello and enjoy how tense Chrissy became at my presence. She knew me well enough to know I would have to say something, I chatted innocently for a while, attempting to lull her into a false sense of security before heading as if going inside. Just before I disappeared into the house I paused turning to face them in mock seriousness.

"Remember Chrissy once you've finished with one guy, make sure you clean yourself up before moving to the next one. If you're going to juggle guys hygiene is your top priority." Chrissy went tense glaring at me while Jasper looks amused, glancing between us. I noticed the way his eyes lingered on Chrissy and smirked adding "Not that Jasper looks like he'd mind being juggled." The amused look vanished from Jasper's face, and he cleared his throat awkwardly as I turned back going to get ready for tonight. The sound of Chrissy embarrassed laughter and death threats following me.

I was brought back to the present by Chrissy kicking my chair, my snigger probably having had alerted her to what I was thinking about. The jolting of my chair made my hands shake, sending a blob of ketchup falling onto the table narrowly messing my dress. I looked up at Chrissy with a mock glare and she stared definitely back trying not to smile. I rolled my eyes before getting an idea, I dropped my burger and grabbed the edge of the tablecloth moving my chair closer until I could tuck into the top of dress. Problem solved!

Dad looked over at me with a sigh and I grinned back, biting into my food with relish, he cleared his throat turning to Bella, the only one of us not wearing formal wear. She was toying with her own burger looking like she's rather be anyplace but here. Anyplace with Edward in it I thought with a sour look.

"So Bella" He begins already looking uncomfortable

"How come you aren't going to the dance?" Bella glances up from a split second already flushing and gives a non-committal shrug."I mean, err you did get asked right?" Dad glanced at the two of us looking worried.

"Oh yeah, lots of boys asked Bella to go." Chrissy started with a mischievous look at me.

"She's just not interested in any of the boys in town" I finished with a smirk as Bella shoot us both an unimpressed look. It was true, theoretically the Cullen lived just outside of town. Dad made a quite oh sound going make to his meal. Chrissy giggled and I looked up trying to work out what was going through her head, she grinned back at me and I was just about to ask what was so funny when she spoke.

"Lyn's not interested in any of the boys in town either" I tensed narrowing my eyes at her. She refused to let that fact I was going with Jacob go.

"He's not my fucking date" I exclaimed slightly too loudly, the diner fell quite for a moment and I paused embarrassed. Charlie glared at me, muttering something about watching my language.

"Shut up Christiana" I hissed leaning forwards her eyes narrowed and I could see the irritation flicking in them, that wasn't even her full name but once I'd discovered how much it irritates her to be called it, It had become my go to if I needed to bother her. She relaxed and smiled smugly at me.

"Whatever you say Lynella" That unfortunate was my full name, who names their child that? It was a form of cruelty, and nobody, I mean nobody called me it. Oh she would so be punished for that. Dad leaned over to us both putting an end to our banter but I didn't mind, I was already plotting my revenge.

* * *

><p>We got there late, I blame Jacob. He'd been building that rabbit of his for the past year and it still wasn't road-worthy. What was the point in having it? The car park was full so I drove up onto the grass where the forks high school sign was placed, no one would notice they'd all be to busy listening you their youthful hormones or stopping kids from listening to their youthful hormones. Jake laughed from his seat next to be in the car shaking his head as I grinned and clambered out. I remembered to grab my bag at the last moment. Wouldn't want to forget that, inside was a smuggled bottle of homemade moonshine, half of this in the punch and we'd have a party!<p>

We race across the parking lot and I stop Justin's silver car in the corner, I had to grin. Imagine what would happen when Chrissy got drunk. I'd never seen my sister drunk, she was far to sensible and good-girly to ever do something so reckless. I rolled my eyes as we walked past the principal ducking to mingle with a bunch of students to hide the fact Jacob didn't belong here. Officially he wasn't allowed on school property but I doubted anyone would notice. Especially not I here I, the school hall was decked out in typical tacky school dance fashion, strobe lights across the floor, balloons everywhere and yellow/green stripped paper banners hanging from every wall. The room was dark enough no one would notice Jacob, and that darkness would also provide brilliant cover for our punch spiking scheme. I laughed highfiving Jake who looked like he was having the exact same though.

I grabbed Jake hand pulling him with me towards the edge of the hall, chairs lined almost all of walls although there where very few people using them. The entire student body seemed to be jumping up and down in the middle of the dance floor. We choose a nice dark corner and stashed my bag, we had decided on the drive over that we should wait for at least an hour before attempting to spike the drink, hopefully coach Clapp would have relaxed his dog like stance over the bowl by then.

"So, I can't see Chrissy or Bella" Jake remarked casually stand on his toes to check the crowd, I glance around the room making an non-committal noise. I knew Chrissy was here, probably on a seat somewhere I couldn't see Justin being the dancing type.

"She's around somewhere" I muttered.

"Bella?" I could hear the hope in his voice, it was irritating. He was panting over my sister like a dog, and she was all about Edward frickin Cullen, the only person in her life she gave a damn about. It was creepy and pathetic and I was so very sick of it.

"No, she's not here. She's with her boyfriend in Seattle. Get over it!" I growled, abandoning him for the crowd of dancers, angry flickered hot in my gut. I don't know why but this crush on Bella really bothered me. I pushed through the crowd for a moment before getting pulled into dancing by Maisy-Li, she was Chrissy best friend, after me of course and we'd both known her since we were small. I lost track of time for a while bouncing around the dance floor with Maisy until I finally spotted Chrissy.

Her dress made her quite noticeable even in the dark, and I grinned, waving goodbye to Maisy and sneaking up towards her. She and Justin were clutching the thin plastic cups that all school seemed to have an endlessly supply of and laughing. Justin looked flushed, so obviously Chrissy had managed to get him dancing. I grinned evilly to myself, pulling a thin foil packet from the front of my dress and sliding my way over them.

"Hi guys" I greeted, Chrissy beamed up at me obviously having forgiven me for the Jasper comment, well I hadn't forgive her for the use of my name.

"Hey, where's Jake?" She asked sounding slightly breathless.

"Hello Lyn" That was Justin, I resisted the urge to scoff at how formal and uncomfortable he managed to always sound but just barely and I shrugged.

"I don't know around" I gestured to the room before throwing myself down onto the seat between them, Chrissy rolled her eyes at me with a smile while Justin shifted as far back as he could. Oh please I don't bite, at least not guys like him. I grinned at him and noticed the nervous glance he threw Chrissy before leaning forward to grab his hand pressing the silver packet into his palm before standing.

"Play safe kids" I threw over my shoulder, making my escape before Chrissy could freak out on me. I could hear Justin's stammering and Chrissy's outraged noises behind me and I burst into laughter. Oh that was so worth the embarrassing trip to the chemists to pick up a box of condoms, It would also be worth the lecture I'd get from Charlie when Mrs Greenberg told him about my purchase.

Jake caught up with me and I grinned at him, my anger dissolved by the combination of dancing and embarrassing my sister and her date. He grinned back looking relieved and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"So time for operation punch spike?" I rolled my eyes.

"Really that's the best name you could come up with?" Jake laughed with a shrug and steered me towards our corner. We slowly approached the punch table acting as though we were deep in conversation and joined the queue, I slipped my hand into my bag grabbing the bottle and handed it to Jake who hid it up one of his sleeves. We held a nonsense conversation while waited for Coach Clapp to serve the last couple of students and then look away, no doubt staring at Miss Delta in her skin tight dress, I nudged Jake and we stepped forward, fighting our laughter.

The first glug of moonshine had just gone into the punch when a hand clamped down on the bottle pulling it up and spilling alcohol all over Jake's arm and my hands. I looked up at Coach Clapp and swore under my breath, he smirked smugly back."I think I'll be taking that." He glanced down at the unlabelled bottle and sniffed it, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell.

"Right Miss Swan, I think you and your friend best leave, I'll be contacting the chief in the morning" He frowned disapprovingly at us and I rolled my eyes not bothering to argue. Without booze this party wouldn't be any fun at all. School dances never were. I sighed as we walked out into the cold night air, I really thought we might actually be able to spike the punch this time after all 8th time's the charm right? Jake nudge my shoulder and I turned to look at his grinning face.

"There's a bonfire going on down at the rez" He told me waggling his eyebrows and I felt a matching grin light up my face, a rez bonfire meant a whole load of underage drinking and stupid activities like drunken midnight skinny dipping. I was so there.

"Race you back to the car" I suggest already running, thankful I wasn't wearing heels, not that I actually owned a pair a pair of high heels, no that Chrissy's thing.

* * *

><p>Waking up was an bad thing I decided as I rolled over, the early morning light burnt my eyes and I reached out to pull the covers over my head instead my hands clutched at thin air. Frowning I removed my arms from across my eyes squinting in an effort to lessen the suns evil effects, only to discovered I was not in my bed. I sat up quickly wincing as the movement made the room lurch violently, closing my eyes I waited for the twisting in my gut to pass and tried to remember last night. Okay so I went to the dance, danced a bit, gave Justin a condom; I sniggered at the memory the sound hurting my head. It was worth it. Then I tried to spike the punch and got kicked out, Jake suggest going to the rez bonfire. That explained the hangover, I groaned collapsing backwards and instantly regretting it. I forced my rebellious body to try to remember what it had done last night, and received brief flashes of memory for my effort. Dancing round the bonfire, a game of truth and dare, a midnight drip in the ocean, someone carrying me.<p>

I glanced around the room, eyes landing on the family photos and sighed in relief. Jacob and Billy black grinned out of the frames at me. The Black house, thank god. It would have been beyond awkward to wake up in a strangers house. Again. I stumbled outside and clambered into the jeep, flinching as the engine started, it's gently noise sounding like nails on a chalkboard in my fragile state. Driving in this state probably wasn't safe, but I'd always been lucky. I pulled on the grass outside our and sighed in relief at the lack of Police cruiser, Charlie wasn't home I wouldn't have to act sane. Practically falling out of the car and staggered towards the house, I spotted Chrissy outside, fresh faced and bright eyed as she smirked at me and she climbed into the passenger seat of a red convertible. I glance at the drivers seat and noticed Jasper.

"Tut, tut does Justin know?" I asked, though it lacked the usual grace and charm of my teasing, I blame my hangover. I watched Chrissy's smile grow before she reached out a delicate hand and smacked the wheel of the car. The loud horn blared into life making me feel as though my head might explode. I pressed a hand against my temple swearing and heard Chrissy and Jasper laugh before the engine started. "There's a glass of water and some industrial strength painkillers on your bedside table" Chrissy called just before they left. That was why I loved my sister, I thought as I pulled myself up the stairs and into the house.


	12. Invading Bella's Happy Place

AN; Chrissy's POV the Jasper heavy chapter as promised. I tried to keep the relationship between them realistic but it seemed slightly rush to me so I apologise for that. Next up things start to do wrong in the swan household!

* * *

><p>The ride to the Cullen house was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Over the last two weeks we had been working together the awkward silences had lessen as we got comfortable with each other, that wasn't to say that we didn't still have them. Lyn had a habit of inducing them whenever she appeared with her various sex driven comments. I frowned thinking back at her last jab this morning about cheating on Justin with Jasper, I wasn't even dating Justin. One dance was not a date, plus Jasper wasn't interested in me at all, not that I was disappointed about that. I shifted further into the soft leather seats glancing at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, his eyes were fixed on the road and he had a causal grip on the wheel. I had to wonder when he started to relax around me. At the start of this project he had always been tense around me, as though expecting me to attack him at any moment. There were still moments when he went tense, they seemed to happen when we were inside closed rooms mainly. I hadn't quite worked out the cause of them yet, though.<p>

But I that wasn't something I had to worry about then, I thought with a internal grin as the wind ruffled my hair. Rosalie's blood red convertible would stop that from happening, I was sure. Although I'm not sure why he was driving his sister's car. If he had to take one of his families cars why not his brother's Volvo? It was due to pour down with rain any moment.

"So why are we in Rosalie's car?" Jasper looked over at me with an easy crooked grin, a trait I'd noticed he shared with his youngest brother Edward.

"I don't own a car." I pulled a face surprised, the Cullen were mega rich by everybody in towns guess, why on earth wouldn't Jasper have a car, he glanced back at me and chuckled.

"I have a bike" He explained with a shrug.

"Really? You're like a biker huh?" I grinned. Whatever reply he gave was lost on me as we finally pulled up outside the Cullen house and my breath caught. It was definitely one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. A least a 100 years old by my best guess and perfectly, flawlessly white. In the fact the whole house was flawlessly, either it was the best preserved house in America or the Cullen had spent a lot of money resorting it. I was betting on the second. It should have looked out of place in a town like forks, most of the houses here being just plain old, small and proxy by comparison, but it didn't. It stood out but somehow seemed to fit seamlessly in, kind of like the Cullen's themselves. I noticed Jasper watching me out of the corner of my eye, and turned back to him.

"Wow" I said simply pretty sure my expression wouldn't have allowed for me to play the nonchalant card, he smiled pulling the car into a garage around the side I hadn't even noticed. Climbing out I recognised Edward silver car and Dr Cullen's Mercedes, there was also a monster of a jeep, entirely custom, that made my own 4x4 look like a toy. I eyed it appreciatively, I knew enough about cars to know it was worth more than the entire Swan house and would be so much fun to drive. The rain started just as Jasper pressed the button to make the garage doors slide closed, he looked relieved as he watched it, turning back to me with a open smile that I couldn't help but return. Today would be a good day. He gestured towards the discreet set of stairs that lead into the main house and I followed him up.

The inside of the Cullen house was just as breathtaking as the outside. The kind of place you would expect to see in the middle of Manhattan or inside the covers of those rich life magazine that the housewives of this town devour, it didn't belong it Forks. Everything was pale and bright, they must spend half of their lives cleaning this place, I cut off in my appraisal of the house by the arrival of a beautiful dark haired woman I knew must be Mrs Cullen. She had the same pale colouring and golden eyes but until her adopted children she seemed to just give off warmth as she smiled at me, I instantly felt relaxed.

"Hello, you must be Christina. Bella has told us so much about you" She stepped forward offering me a her hand, her skin was icy cold and fought back the urge to shiver, thinking about it this house was very cool. It was unusual to not have your heating on before the hit of summer in forks. I rubbed my hands together discreetly as she let go taking half a step away from me and shooting Jasper a quick look I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to see.

"Oh, well I assure you it's not true" I replied with a easy grin, I couldn't imagine Bella saying anything nice about me, or Lyn, not any more at least. Mrs Cullen laughed, the sound like bells in the clear air. Huh, I glanced at the long windows down one side of the house, outside the rain was pounding against the window. But I couldn't hear it, industrial strength soundproofing, how odd.

"Chrissy!" A high cheerful voice exclaimed, then Alice Cullen was stood in front of me, I hadn't even seen her in the room. She threw her arms around my shoulder, and I tensed for a brief moment. I couldn't remember having ever even spoke to Alice before, I'm pretty sure we weren't at the hugging stage. I felt oddly calm and okay with it though, as I loosely returning the hug with one arm. Alice pecked me on the cheek before almost dancing back to stand next to her mother, she had the same manic grin that was so familiar on Lyn. I felt myself grin back, instantly at ease with her. It was a shame Lyn hated the Cullen so badly, it seemed like her and Alice would be firm friends in they ever met.

"I'm so glad you could come." I felt Jasper tense slightly beside me as Esme shot Alice as slight frown through her smile, I raised an eyebrow looking between them. Something odd was going on, but then something odd was pretty much the Cullen's MO.

"I thought we could work in the family room, it has a fireplace so it should be a lot warmer" Jasper stated, a hand coming to press gently against my shoulder as he steered me away from his family. I wasn't the only person that felt the cold then.

"It was lovely to meet you" Esme called after us and I turned as much as I could with Jasper all but herding me from the room.

"You too Mrs Cullen, you have a beautiful home" The family room was warmer as it turned out, even without the fire lit yet. Everything was in soft honey tones and all the chairs were slightly over stuffed. As I sunk into the plush suede seat, I fought the urge to sigh. Oh I could live here, quite happily in fact. Jasper sat back as the fire roared to life before placing himself in the next seat along pulling the mahogany coffee table between us, our various history books already spread out on it. I shook my head trying to clear the sudden sleepiness the comfortable surroundings stirred in me and leant forwards. Right time to argue over the main causes of the civil war.

* * *

><p>"That is wrong, the rations and provision weren't nearly that good and the generals kept all the tobacco for themselves" I glanced up from the notes I had been making on the battle of Stones River, Jasper was glaring into the school textbook at though it had personally offended him, I bit back my affectionate smile. Jasper seemed to take the civil war personally, maybe it was his Texan roots. They were proud of that kind of stuff weren't they? Whatever the reason it was really quite cute.<p>

"Oh you were there then?" I teased, using this break to stretch my arms out. We'd been working for the last 3 hours, the presentation was due next Wednesday, so this was about the last amount of decent time we could work on it. Mrs Cullen had popped in half an hour ago with homemade biscuits and Pepsi-max, apparently my addiction was a known fact around here. I had been incredible glad I didn't blush, although why Bella mentioned that fact about me I had no clue.

"Yes. Yes I was and it's all wrong" Jasper relied looking up with a grin, I laughed shaking up head before frowning. The high ponytail I'd put my hair into was giving me a headache, I pulled it free shaking out my hair as I sunk backwards into the chair, Jasper watched me with an amused look.

"Time for a break huh?"

"Yes, please" I reached for one of the cookies, grinning when I discovered they were still warm. Mrs Cullen was a really good cook. Normally it's me and Lyn that make cookies, and we really aren't that good. A few years ago we'd taken to just cooking to the cookie dough stage then eating it raw. I munched happily before I noticed Jasper watching me.

"What?" I raised a hand to self consciously brush at my mouth.

"Your fine, sorry I was just thinking" Jasper smiled ducking his head in the way I'd come to think of as his version of blushing.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really" Great, we'd been doing so well. I could never understand what set off the awkward pauses and falters in our conversations, they seemed random but I had a feeling the were connected to something. Jasper looked away from me staring at fire with unreadable expression I grasped randomly for a topic.

"So why didn't you and Alice go to dance?" I asked, I was genuinely interested in the answer. The Cullen didn't generally go to dances but they attended the various school events, like the Christmas pageant and that odd pancake night we had last year to raise money for the new science classroom. I couldn't work out why they wouldn't go to dances, sure school dances were kind of lame but spending the night dancing and just messing around with your friends was something even rich kids could enjoy surely? Although I suppose they don't really have friends outside of their family so they don't need to go.

"Why would Alice and I go?"

"'cause it's fun?" I replied with a shrug, no doubt my face showed my confusion. It's dance, they're not easy to justify.

"No, I meant why just me and Alice?"

"Because you go to a dance with your date" I stated in confusion. What the hell did Alaska not have school dances? The Cullen came from Alaska right? Yeah I'm sure they did, I'm also sure Alaska had school dances, so why.. Oh, oh! Why would he go with Alice. I blinked stupidly for a moment turning to look at him, he was wearing that same amused non-understanding look he had on when I tried to explain the appeal of Alice in Wonderland. Oh. Well that was unexpected, everyone believed him and Alice were together, together. I struggled to think of a time; outside of the last few weeks working with him, that I had seen him without the small pixie-like girl at his side.

"You mean, you and her aren't?" I asked, thoroughly confused, Jasper shook his head amused.

"No, Alice is my best friend and my sister. We've just never felt that way for each other."

"Oh, huh." Okay then, forks gossip had been painfully wrong this time, wait a minute..

"Rosalie and Emmett they are together right?" Jasper laughed, I smiled through my confusion. Jasper's happiness was infectious.

"Yes, they are together" Wow, so maybe I did have a chance. Shut up brain I scolded myself, chewing on my lower lip, I noticed Jasper's eyes following the movement and frozen. Jasper raised his eyes to mine, there a brief pause before he started to lean forwards and for a moment I thought he might kiss me. Before the spell was broken.

"Chrissy?" I whipped my head round, insanely glad I couldn't blush, and there stood Bella. Edward over her shoulder like normal. Bella looked entirely shocked to see me here, I suppose it must be like if I went to track and saw her there, I'd invaded her happy place. Edward wasn't looking at me, he was giving Jasper an indescribable look, an odd mix of judgement, frustration and amusement.

"Hey Bells" I offered her a half-smile trying to work out where we stood right now. Things hadn't gone back to that fragile sisterhood bond we'd created before Bella left us at the restaurant for Edward, but they weren't as awkward between me and Bella as between Bella and Lyn. I couldn't be angry for long with anyone. I was good a calming people down, with a sister like Lyn I'd had lots of practice at placating people, it helped that I was naturally calm myself. But it had had the unintended effect that long periods of hostility made me feel ill. Or any period of hostility really. Bella smiled back at me surprise in her eyes, mixing with happiness. I instantly felt bad for not offering an olive branch before now, she glanced down at the table.

"Oh right, you and Jasper have that history thing"

"Yep, a presentation of the causes of the American civil war, it's major battles and the lives of it's soldiers."

"Sounds, fun" Bella said after a moment, I shrugged with a smile. I'd always found history interesting and enjoyed the subject, but I'd pretty sure that made me weird even by the standards of our family.

"I was just taking Bella home, would you like a lift Christina?" Edward asked, I winced slightly at the use of my full name. My teachers and father were the only people that called me that. I glanced at the clock surprised, it was 5 'o' clock, how had that happened?

"Ummm" I glanced a Jasper who was still swapping looks with Edward, only he looked irritated now, his eyes dark in the fading light.

"Err, yeah sure thank you Edward" I gathered my books standing, Jasper following my movement. I bite my lip as I shuffled suddenly feeling awkward.

"So I'll get the last battle segment done, and email it to you. Then we just need a closing statement and we're good" Jasper nodded barely looking at me.

"Okay see you then" I walked past him, following Bella and Edward out. The feeling of eyes on my back made me turn, but Jasper wasn't even looking at me. I shook my head, mentally berating myself. Ugh great now I'd developed a pointless crush on Jasper Hale, like that would go anywhere. I purposefully ignored the little voice in my head that told me he would have kissed me if Bella hadn't turned up. Obviously my imagination was running away with me, that's what you get for not having the right amount of sleep.

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet, Bella in the front with Edward and myself in the back mulling over that moment with Jasper, trying to decide if it was all in my head. I glanced up at the front once and noticed Bella and Edward holding hands. I had to smile, despite my wary dislike of Edward, Bella seemed happy with him and I did want her to be happy. Even if our relationship had ventured into complicated territory. After a few moment of probably over the limit driving Edward pulled the car up in front of our house, cutting the engine. He glanced at me in the rear-view mirror and I took that as a direction to make myself scarce, quickly climbing out of the car with a muttered thank you.<p>

The rain was still going strong, even with the brief run between Edwards car and our porch I got soaked. My hair sticking to my forehead as I shivered violently, It felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice over my head. Luckily Lyn hadn't bothered to lock the door before climbing into bed, so I didn't have to fiddle around trying to get the key in the lock. Bella followed me in ten minutes late looking slightly flushed, I grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Things are going well then? Between you and Edward I mean" I asked as I set about making myself a hot chocolate. Bella paused blushing before moving to join me at the kitchen table. I blinked in surprise before smiling warmly, apparently we were going to attempt to fix our relationship. Good.

"Yeah, I.." She ducked her head biting her lip as she cut herself off.

"Love him?" I finished gently, normally I'd laugh. I struggled to believe a 17 year old could fall in love, it was puppy love that could vanish in an instant like Lyn's "love affairs" with some of the rez boys. But there was something in way they looked at each that, while it made me feel slightly creeped out, seemed real. It was worrying, seeing my little sister get so serious, so fast and so young.

"I do." She muttered glancing up at me, I made sure to keep my face open and she brighten slightly. We drank our hot chocolate in easy silence, giggling at the fact we could hear Lyn snoring even above the rain.

"You and Jasper" She started looking awkward, I laughed raising to wash out my mug.

"We're working on a project Bells, nothing else. You're as bad as Jessica." She blushed smiling, looking slightly relived.

"It just look like I was interrupting something" She muttered with a shrug, making me pause for a moment in the doorway. Maybe I wasn't imagining things then.


	13. Things fall apart

AN; Lyn's POV. Okay 2nd to last chapter!

* * *

><p>Things had been better in the swan house I decided, glancing backwards to where Chrissy sat next to our father at the kitchen table. He was teaching her how to clean a rifle, while I watched mid-morning cartoons, and Bella was in her room like normal. She spent more time up there then she did down here with us, but I'd gotten use to that, we all had. If it wasn't Edward based she wasn't interested. Chrissy had finished her history project so Jasper was now out of our lives, well mine at least. I had this sneaking suspicion that Chrissy might still be talking to him. I don't get the appeal of the Cullen family at all.<p>

"Okay now get a small amount of gun oil on the cloth and apply a thin layer to the gun" I smirked watching Chrissy frown in concentration while Charlie hovered, looking only a touch nervous. If I'd been sat in that chair he probably would have gone to put on his stab vest and be stood behind me resisting the urge to snatch the gun out of my hands. He'd taught us both to shoot a gun when we were 15; at the small hunting range just outside town, Chrissy goes back every few weeks, I never have. After I accidentally shot through the window of the gun shop we decided it was safer if I didn't have anything to do with guns. But then Chrissy wants to take over Charlie's job, while I'm planning on becoming an Art teacher. Art I can do, less chance of killing someone.

I heard footstep on the stairs and turned back to my cartoons, Bella would probably just say she was leaving then disappear to spend the day with Edward, that's how the weekends normally went. She appear again in time for dinner, then disappear up to her bedroom. I heard dad turned to look at her and Bella's nervous shuffling as I rolled my eyes. Nervous seemed to be her natural state, it was really irritating. We were her family, it's hardly like we were going to attack her, not like that freak Cullen.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I make a noise, slightly like that of a choking cat but no one seemed to notice. I twisted in my seat meeting Chrissy gaze, she looked back at me with wide surprise eyes. I knew my sister well enough to be able to read the question in her body language and nodded, yep Bella was coming clean about Edward. This should be fun. We simultaneously turned to look at Charlie. I chuckled under my breath without meaning too and Bella glared at me for a moment, before looking back to Charlie nervously. For this part Charlie looked like he might be about to have a fit.

"He's too old for you." He muttered finally, glaring down the rifle and removing it from Chrissy's hands. I could practically hear him thinking about shooting Edward, god I would pay good money to see that. Bella shook her head moving to lean on the table, looking at Chrissy for help.

"We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullens."

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."

"Technically the Cullens live outside of town" Chrissy supplied watching the scene with open amusement. Charlie turned to glare at her and I grinned, catching Chrissy's eye. I can't believe Bella was actually going to do this. Charlie would hate Edward, he was a smart guy and Edward was creepy as fuck. Chrissy sighed leaning forwards until Charlie looked back at her.

"Edward… Edward is an okay guy" She managed to say, eye narrowed as she tried to be both honest and nice. Bella looked gratefully at her making me roll my eyes, the best thing Chrissy could say about him was that he was an 'okay guy' that wasn't really a compliment.

"He's outside right now." Holy crap, she wasn't. Charlie turned to look at Bella his face unreadable. She actually was. She was bringing Edward into the house to meet Charlie. Why? Why would she do that? Charlie glanced back at the doorway eyes narrowed before picking up his rifle, jerking his hand to snap it closed and cocked. Chrissy dropped her head to hide her grin while I laughed. Oh this would be fun.

"He wants to meet you. Officially. Be nice, okay? He's... important." Bella finished looking back at us all nervously before disappearing. I jumped off the sofa walking round to lean arms folding against it's back. I wanted a good seat for this. Plus then Edward had the whole family stood judging him, hopefully that would make him as uncomfortable as hell, I didn't want him coming round here.

She came back in slowly with Edward following her, for once he was dressed in a parka and not his normal designer clothing. Good choice I'd give him that. Charlie step forwarded eyeing him up, it was odd seeing Edward in my house, I frowned. My house felt dirty, Edward glanced at me with a slight frown for a split second making my frown deepen, was he ever not creepy?

"Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." He stepped forward, holding out a gloved hand. Charlie shook his hand but grunted in reply. I grinned as Edward look uncomfortable for a moment before he put on his most charming smile. Bella stood by his side shooting worried looks between them both. Ah, just shoot him I thought at dad.

"Morning Edward" Chrissy greeted, that same amused smile of her face. She'd never brought a guy home. Mainly because she got to see me make that mistake first. Charlie had had his gun on him then as well. Although my date hadn't been anywhere near as creepy as Edward.

"Hello Christina" Edward replied with a smile. I glared at the back of Chrissy's head. Traitor.

"I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." We all gave Edward a disbelieving look, even Bella I noticed. Had he not met Bella? she wasn't a sports person, she was barely a movement person. Chrissy raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged. Obviously they weren't going to play baseball. I didn't want to think about they would be doing though.

"Bella's going to play baseball?"

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Well. More power to you, I guess" Charlie grumbled looking irritated, Edward was doing his best creepy charming act. The same one that had made Chrissy forget her own anger for a moment outside the restaurant. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and straighten. I Suddenly felt compelled to say something, Edward beat me too it though taking a half step forward to gain Charlie's full attention.

"She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise" Edward move away with a smile at me and Chrissy, but his eyes are cold as they glanced at me. There is something wrong with him I know it. Bella went to follow him out, as did Charlie. I could just hear him lean in to ask if she was still carrying her pepper spray. I smirked looking at Chrissy who was starting down at the table, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

I heard Edwards car roar to life outside and shrugged going back to my cartoons as dad walked back in, beer in hand and handed Chrissy his rifle. He dropped into his armchair stole the remote and hit the sports channel button. I sighed glaring at the TV, great that was today ruined.

* * *

><p>"I said, leave me alone!" My head whipped round to stare at our closed door as I tilted my head to a side trying to work out what I was hearing. The TV cut off in an instant and I could hear what sounded like crying coming from the hallway. I looked over at Chrissy who was still staring at the door, a concerned look on her face. She met my gaze for a moment before she jumped off her bed and headed out the door. I followed a moment later, I didn't care if Bella was breaking up with Edward but I had always been really nosey.<p>

"Bella, don't do this. Just think about it, please -" Edward was stood in the doorway looking devastated, while Bella was crying. Dad was stood in the entrance of the living room looking baffled.

"Get out! It's over." Bella cut him off, slamming the door in his face. I had to admit I was impressed, I didn't think my sister had the balls to stand up to that creepy. Inside I cheered but I tried to school my features into something like sympathy. Now maybe Bella and I could fix our relationship, without that creep getting in the way and ruining everything. Despite everything she was my sister, and I did love her. She was breaking up with him. My blood ran cold after a moments thought, she wouldn't break up with him for no reason. What had he done to her? I swear to god if he has hurt her I'll kill him myself.

"Bella? What happened? " Dad asked stepping forwarded arms out as if he was going to hug her, which was a rare thing around here. Most of the members of my family weren't very tactual people, unlike myself.

"I have to get out of this place. Out of Forks. I'm leaving. Now" Bella stated sounding frantic. She what? She was going to leave. Go back to phoenix, to Renee. I frowned unsure how to feel, I didn't get on with her true but I'd kind of got use to her presence here.

"Bells…"Chrissy started sounding worried, Bella ignored her running up the stairs to her room, dad hot on her heels. Chrissy twitched as if to follow but stayed where she was, she looked slightly heartbroken. I heard Bella's door slam and stepped forwards putting a hand on Chrissy's shoulder.

"She can't just leave, surely?" She asked in a small voice, I shrugged. I didn't think she would, it was Bella she didn't do stuff like this. We fell into silence listening to Dad pretty much pleading with Bella through her closed bedroom door.

After a few long tense moments, Bella's bedroom door slammed open and she came charging down the stairs, Charlie followed her looking panicked and lost.

"Your mother's not even in phoenix."

"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road" Bella made it to the end of the stairs but Charlie pushed past her blocking the doorway. He pulled himself to full height putting on his best authority father figured voice, you could please read the fear on his face though.

"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning."

"I want to drive. I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise." Bella grabbed her jacket pulling it over her top and as she shouldered the duffle bag. Her back was straight and her tone determined. She was actually going to leave.

"Bella... I just got you back." Dad sounded heartbroken all his paternal authority gone in the face of losing his daughter again. Bella glared down at the floor taking a deep breath

"And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here like mom did." I heard Chrissy take a sharp breath as she stepped back from Bella as though trying to distance herself from the words. Mum had said that to him, She had just thrown the worst night of dad life back at him. That fucking bitch, I was glad she was going.

"Good, we never wanted you here anyway." I snarled pulling open the door and gesturing her out, Bella looked back as Chrissy then at dad and for a moment she seems stricken, unsure.

"Bella" Chrissy breathed reaching out towards her, sensing her moment of weakness. Then she was gone, I slammed the door closed and silence fell on the house.


	14. So things can fall together

AN; Chrissy's POV. LAST CHAPTER! of the twilight section of the fic, don't worry this story will continue through new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn (hopefully) So what do you guys think to the ending?

* * *

><p>It had been 67 hours since Bella had left, 14 hours since Renee had phoned Charlie in a state of blind panic to inform him that Bella wasn't at home, that Bella hadn't called to say she was even coming home and 5 hours since we had left forks. At the realisation that Bella had gone missing, Lyn and I had hopped onto the next plane leaving for Seattle and come straight here, Renee had met us at the airport. Red eyed and barely understandable through her tears. She'd hugged us to her for a long moment, while Phil stood in the background, an outsider in this family drama.<p>

We'd done the usual things, checking all the places Bella could have gone, phoned all her old friends; a grand total of 4, and asked random people on the streets around the airport if they'd seen her. No one had. Finally we'd been forced back to the house as night fell. I had yet to sleep. I couldn't make myself lie down, terrified I might miss something important in my slumber. My mobile was clenched in my hand and I found myself glaring at it every few moment willing it to ring. For Bella to at the very least to let us know she was safe, the anger and hurt at her leaving was forgotten in my fear.

Lyn was asleep, as was Renee. She finally succumbed to exhaustion 3 hours ago, whereas Lyn had gone to bed the moment we got to Renee's house, she'd never had a problem sleeping through horrible situations. In her words, what difference would it make if she was awake? She was the least likely person Bella would contact. She had a point, even if it made her seem callous. I knew she cared about Bella, just as I knew that she was just as scared and worried as the rest of us, she wouldn't have come otherwise. I heard a shuffling behind me and turned, Phil offered me a half smile as he handed up a cup of hot chocolate. I muttered my thanks and turned back to the window.

I blew on it lost in my thoughts, phone on the window ledge in front of me. Phil was an okay guy, but he wasn't my father, wasn't even a father figure. Renee had met him 4 years ago shortly before Lyn and I had moved back to forks to live with dad. In fact it was due to him that Lyn decided to come back with me, I'd always wanted to go back. Renee and I didn't see eye to eye, they say when parents divorce children always pick a side and I was firmly on dad's side. The fact Renee could barely be counted as a mother, due to the fact we spent more time looking after her than she did looking after us didn't help. The shrill ringing of the phone made me jump and I spilt my boiling drink over my hands. I swore under my breathe using my jumper to mop at my hands and missed the beginning of the conversation, tuning it to hear Phil repeating the name of a hospital.

My heart frozen in my chest as my breath caught, I turned to stare at the back of Phil's head. Hospital, a hospital was ringing us, oh god Bella was dead. My breath left me a whoosh and I slide down the wall, unseeing and unhearing. I didn't notice Renee come into the room until she burst into noisy sobs. Lyn stumbled in at that, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"They found Bella, she's in hospital. The doctor said she's in critical condition." I blinked, raised my head and brushed away tears I hadn't realised I was crying. She's alive, I started to laugh in relief and Renee dropped down to the floor in front of me throwing her arms around me, Lyn joined us after a moments hesitation. The relief flooding our systems made us forgot the complication nature of our various relationships and left us clinging to each other on the floor while Phil got organised. We hadn't lost her.

* * *

><p>There are few things as irritatingly reassuring as the beeping of a heart monitor, I thought glancing around the painfully white room, anything to avoid looking at Bella. She looked like a vampire laid out on the bed, She was almost as pale as the sheets she laid on. By the time we had gotten here she had already had 4 pints of blood transfused, she'd had a further pint transfused while we were here. According to Dr Cullen she'd broken her leg, four ribs and fractured her skull. She was also pretty much a walking bruise. We'd been told she slipped on some hotel stairs and fell out a window, Dr Cullen had found her. Apparently he'd come to phoenix with Edward, who'd followed her here to try to win her back.<p>

Edward had already been at the hospital when we got here, he'd had the nerve to tell Renee he hasn't leaving Bella's room. I smiled at the memory of Lyn laying into him.

"Get the Fuck out of this room. She ran away from you. You followed her and she fell down two flights of stairs and out a window. One way or another it's your fault she in this room." She glared at him as he opened his mouth to argue, cutting him off. "This" She gestured to Bella lying like corpse on the bed "This is for family. Get the hell out" Edward moved forward set to argue with Lyn before Phil stepped up behind her, leaving no doubt he would remove Edward from the room if he didn't go willingly. He'd glared as he left but he left all the same. Lyn had always been the braver sister. That had been hours ago, since then we'd just been sat here, waiting for Bella to wake up.

The beeping on the machine slowed and Renee shot out of her seat by the bed, standing by Bella as her eyes fluttered and she raised a hand to her oxygen tube. Renee made a choked sound of joy catching Bella's hand, Bella opened her eyes glancing round the room in confusion. I sighed filled with overwhelming relief, she'd be sore, bruised and bandaged for a while but she was going to be okay in the long run.

"You're awake, baby! You're okay!" Renee exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Edward? Where's -" Beside me Lyn tensed, hands balling into fists at her side. I knew instantly what she was thinking, after everything that had happened, after nearly dying she still only cared about Edward. I glanced a Lyn's face, her eyes were narrowed on Bella, jaw set. She was going to yell at her I knew it. Stepping forward I rested my hand on her shoulder and she paused, looking down at my hand then at me, the tension left her body visibly as she relaxed. I offered her an understand half smile then approached Bella.

"He's down in the canteen with Dad and Phil, you scared us for minute there Bells" I muttered, more glad than I though I'd ever be to see her eyes open. She looked guiltily at me and Lyn.

"What happened?"

"Baby, you fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." Bella frowned confused and clearly not remembering.

"Edward came here to win you back, he got Dr Cullen to bring him. You tripped on the stairs in his hotel" Lyn supplied still looking cross, but I knew her well enough to read the relief in her eyes.

"Sounds like me" Bella nods, looking around the room and at the cards littering her bedside, all from her friends back home. There was one there from the rest of the Cullens. Renee smiled at her brushing her hair from her face tenderly.

"Jacksonville is always sunny and you'll have your own bathroom.." Bella looked panicked and confused.

"Mom, wait. I want to live in Forks. I have Dad and Chrissy and Lyn... and friends.."

"And Edwards there" Lyn butted in, stretching out Edwards name in a odd high pitched tone, that I think was meant to be Bella's voice. Despite the blood loss Bella still managed to blush, but she shrugged as well conceding to the truth.

"Charlie doesn't like him. Blames him for your leaving." Renee muttered, glancing back at Lyn. It was obvious to anybody that she hated him, Renee met my gaze and I shrugged. I had decided while Bella was laid in that bed in an unstable condition, that I would do whatever it took to keep my sister in my life, if that meant I had to have Edward in my life as well then so be it. I doubted Lyn would be happy, in fact I could already hear her calling me a traitor in my head.

"What do you think?" Bella asked Renee looking nervous.

"I think that boy is in love with you" Renee answered with a soft grin that a blushing Bella returned.

"I'll go tell Charlie you're awake" Renee left the room and it went quiet, the steady beeping of the machines sounding overly loud in the silence. Lyn took a deep breath reaching out to pat Bella's hand in an awkward fashion.

"I'm glad you're not dead" She muttered before following Renee out of the room. Bella watched her leave looking crestfallen and guilty.

"Give it time" I shrugged reaching out to neaten the cards on the bed stand. Bella nodded looking down at her hands with a frown. I don't think she ever meant to upset any of us, clearly Edward meant the world to her, and we just seemed to keep getting in the way. I sighed before leaning down to hug her as tightly as I dared.

"Don't ever do that to us again" I mock frowned at her pulling back and moving towards the door. Edward stood outside waiting. I paused, locking eyes with him for a long moment. He looked guilty and worried, I realised in that moment Bella meant just as much to him as he does to her. I chewed my lip looking back at her before giving him a half smile, holding open the door for him to go inside. It seemed I had gained a brother.

* * *

><p>A month had somehow passed, things had been quiet. As the shock of almost losing Bella passed, we realised things had been said would always be in the air and moving past what had happened was taking it's time. Charlie still watched Bella like he was scared she'd run away again at any moment, Lyn and Bella had yet to hold a true civil conversation. Something only made worse by the fact Bella seemed to have forgiven Edward for everything and let him straight back into her life. I was just glad to have some peace and quiet for the moment, the shock of losing my sister had driven me to forge a stronger relationship with her and we were honestly working on it. Still I doubted it would ever be as good as my relationship with Lyn.<p>

"Oi, it's party time no sad faces" Speak of the devil, I looked up with a grin into Lyn's excited face, the prom was in full swing around us and we were back to our normal no-dates routine. The brief dating thing I had tried with Justin had failed miserably In the face of my overwhelming crush on Jasper Hale.

"I wasn't sad, I was thinking. You know that thing you use your brain for? Or at least the rest of us do" I teased, feeling relaxed and happy for the first time in months. Lyn laughed dropped down next to me with that odd easy grace that always made me slightly jealous. She nudged me, pointing over the other side of the hall. Bella was stood with the Cullens, looking odd in a fancy blue dress and a leg cast, I still couldn't believe Edward had managed to get her here. Alice swayed for a moment before looking directly at us, with a manic grin. "Creepy" Lyn muttered at my side and laughed, watching as she bounced over tugging Jasper along with her.

I cleared my throat looking away awkwardly as they came to stand in front of us.

"Hello" Alice almost sung, I had to wonder if she was every unhappy.

"Hey" I returned glancing up a Jasper with a shy smile, Lyn laughed at my side, making me elbow her in the ribs until she fell into a coughing fit. Alice watched us with a knowing smile before bouncing on her feet head titled to a side.

"Oh, a slow song. Jasper you should dance with Chrissy!" She told him pulling me to my feet with surprising strength and shoving me towards Jasper. I stumbled slightly into him, forcing him to grab my arm to keep me on my feet. I glanced up to find him glaring at Alice before he looked down, glare melting into a soft smile.

"It would be my honour" He muttered voice like honey. All men should have a Texan accent I decided as I follow him onto the floor. The song was soft and gentle and all around us couple swayed to the beat. I could just see Bella and Edward dancing through the crowd, it appeared like Edward was holding her up. Jasper was a surprisingly good dancer, I discovered as we swayed. I looked up unable to wipe the silly grin from my face, to find him watching me with a half smile. Our eyes locked and that familiar tension rose between us, his head dipped as I stood onto my tiptoes, our lips were a breath apart and then he was gone again. His lean figure cutting across the dance floor as I reeled with the near kiss.

I took a deep breath, looking over to find Lyn watching me with a sympathetic, worried gaze and Alice frowning after Jasper. I heard someone to my right giggle and swallowed heavily. No. This had gone on quite long enough. I smoothed down my dress, summoned every piece of courage I owned and went after him. He was already half way down the hallway when I got to the door.

"Jasper." Nothing, he kept walking. I growled underneath my breath, running down the hallway my heels sounding almost painfully loud in the silence.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm in my tightest grip, he stopped but didn't turn round so I pulled at his arm forcing him to turn round and face me.

"I…." I paused, running a hand through my hair. Now that I had him I didn't know what to say, he watched me with a those odd golden eyes and I bite my lip before looking away.

"I'm tired of this" I gestured to the space between us before I glanced up at him through my fringe, he looked guilty.

"This odd thing we have going. I'm tired of trying not to feel this way. I'm tired of you being the last thing I think about every night as I drift off and the first thing as I get up. I'm tired of your slightest presence making me deliriously happy until you freeze up and leave again. I'm tired of picturing your face every time a romantic song comes on the radio" I looked away shaking my head feeling stupid and ridiculous and prayer fervently for the ground to open up and swallow me. Nothing happened, I glanced up at Jasper, his expression unreadable. Right then, this was humiliating, why on earth did I do this? I knew he wouldn't feel like that for me.

"I'm just so tired. So just reject me now. Please. So I can get on with my life." I shrugged, wrapping my arms around myself, looking to the floor and waiting for the rejection I knew was coming. There was a pause that couldn't have been more than thirty seconds but felt like a lifetime before Jasper sighed. I risked a glance up, he was looking away from me eyes screwed shut as he ran a hand through his hair, he looked like he was in pain. My stomach twisted painfully. I whimpered without realising feeling, tears well in my eyes as I stared unseeingly out the window, desperately wishing I could run but needing to see this through to the end.

And then Jasper was kissing me, in a movement I barely had time to register he'd covered the distance between us, grasped my upper arms and sealed our mouths together. I froze in a moment of pure shock before responding eagerly, pushing myself onto my tiptoes in a move that press our chests again. He was icy cold but I barely noticed, lost in the moment as I wound my hand through his hair. Long seconds past.

Then suddenly I was slammed against the lockers that lined the right side of the hallway, Jasper's grip on my upper arm so tight I was sure it would bruise, my head smack against the blue metal and I felt the air leave my body in one long woosh. I blinked, winded, as pain radiated from my head and shoulders. Jasper's eyes were shut tight, his head hanging down to face the floor between us. Fear twisted inside my stomach.

"Ja..Jasper?" He shuddered, grip on my arms loosening then dropping.

"I'm sorry darlin'" He muttered, head lifting to regard me with a heartbreakingly upset look eyes black, despite my better judgement I reached out to comfort him but he avoid me stepping back as he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry" Then he turned and was gone before I could work out what was happening. I look after him before the pain finally set in and I reached a hand up to press against my head, gently pulling it away slowly before holding it in front of my face, no blood. It felt as though there should be blood.

"What the hell is wrong with the Cullens?" Lyn voice exploded in the quiet, booted feet squeaking on the highly polished floors as she made her way over to me, checking my head as I had done moments before.

"Jesus, are they all freaks?" She muttered pulling me away from the school and towards our car. I shook my head, groaning as the movement made it pound.

"Jasper's okay" I mumbled as we climbed into the car.

"He just slammed you into the lockers" Lyn all but shouted making me wince, she shoot me a sorry look afterwards before starting the car. I said nothing, staring out of the window for the drive home. Maybe she was right, maybe there was something wrong with him, with the entire Cullen family. But I knew whatever this thing between Jasper and I was, it wasn't finished.


	15. AN Update

AN; Sorry to trick you all, but I've decided to start a new story for the new moon section of the fic, which can be found here. The chapter i'd already posted here, will be edited and improved before posting again. I hope to see you all over at the new story :D

Happy New Year!


End file.
